Darkness
by SaJi
Summary: Yaoi YamiSeto
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. *pout* None of the characters belong to me. *sniff sniff* Why??? Why do you have to make me say it!!! Can't I just live in peace believing that Seto and Yami are all mine!! *runs off holding onto little chibi Seto and Yami dolls*  
  
Warning: *Ahem* Well, this is my first fanfic and it will probably suck big time. This came out of a dream that I had so it probably is full of OOC-ness and all that good stuff. Also I have only seen the Anime version that is currently being shown on Kids WB (TM) So, If I totally mess up on certain things please forgive me. Also, as mentioned in the summary (if it can be called that) this fanfic contains Yaoi. The NC-17 rating is not applicable so far but is used for later chapters yet to be thinked of. Please R/R & be kind.  
  
Oh, almost forgot. /..../ someone's thinking //....// yami's thinking *****flashback***** ~*~someone's dreaming~*~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Darkness  
Chapter I**  
  
"Hey Yugi, pay attention."  
  
"Hmmm...Oh right." Yugi studied the cards laid out before him, before choosing his next move. He could have beaten Joey three times by now, but his mind kept wondering from the game. Almost without realizing it his gaze drifted over to one of the empty desks to his right, his mind racing with questions, wondering what could be wrong with the desks usual occupant to keep him away for so long.  
  
********  
  
"Hey Joey you're late." Yugi said as he twisted in his seat to face the person who had just walked into the classroom. "Class is going to start soon and we won't have anytime to...Oh, Seto.....what are you doing here?"  
  
Giving Yugi an irritated look Seto just snorted in reply before moving toward his desk. He continued to ignore Yugi as he took his seat and began to read a book that he had pulled out of his pack.  
  
/Good going Yugi. Why _wouldn't_ Kaiba be here? He is in your class after all./ Yugi chided himself softly while he slowly slid his head down to rest in his arms on his desk. Half closing his eyes he continued to study the figure to his right. Taking in the slight tremors that ran through Seto's body as he took a shallow breath and the unusual paleness of his skin. His brow knotting in a bit of a frown Yugi slowly straightened and watched Kaiba more closely, confirming that indeed Seto seemed to be laboring slightly for breath. Worrying at his lower lip he wondered what could be wrong with him. Feeling a light stirring of emotion coming from his millennium puzzle Yugi sighed softly before getting up and making his way over to where Kaiba was sitting.  
  
"Kaiba....?" Yugi asked nervously, before stopping. Seto Kaiba continued to read his book as though Yugi wasn't even there. Feeling a tinge of discomfort Yugi hesitated before continuing. "Kaiba, you don't look so well....are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I _feel_ fine." Was the icy retort given to him.  
  
Flinching a bit from the tone of Kaiba's voice Yugi thought that it might be best to just leave him alone, but the stirring of emotions coming from his millennium puzzle and the consciousness behind them demanded that he stay. Swallowing his feelings of discomfort he decided to continued.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should go home and rest or see a doctor...." He was abruptly interrupted by the sudden sound of Kaiba slamming his book down on his desk and rising up to tower nearly three feet above Yugi.  
  
"_Look_, I said I was....."  
  
"Hey, Yugi!"  
  
Surprised they both turned to see Joey Wheeler, accompanied as always by Tristan, enter the classroom with a big smile on his face. Completely oblivious to the tension that filled the room he walked up to Yugi draping one of his arms around the shorter boys shoulders.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Yug, but Tristan here had to take _forever_. So, now that I'm here lets say we begin that duel you promised me, huh."  
  
"Sure, Joey...." Sighing inwardly to himself Yugi let Joey lead him back to his desk. Glancing back over his shoulder once to see Kaiba scowl irritably before righting his chair and once again taking his seat. /Sorry Yami..../  
  
Throughout the rest of the day he could feel Yami's consciousness moving restlessly within the millennium puzzle. He knew that Yami was still angry with him for letting Joey lead him away from Kaiba without finding out what was wrong.  
  
/Look, I said I was sorry.../  
  
//.......//  
  
Sighing inwardly at his other Yugi attempted to focus on what the teacher was saying. She had just asked a question. Silently he pleaded that she didn't call on him to answer, since he was too busy apologizing to Yami to hear the question in the first place. He stiffened slightly as her gaze landed on him, then let out a little sigh of relief as it moved on.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, please answer the question."  
  
Turning slightly Yugi watched as Seto nodded almost imperceptivity and started to rise from his chair. Just as he reached his full height his right hand came away from his side to gently grip the desk as if for support. Closing his eyes, Seto took a shaky breath before he started to speak.  
  
"The answer's....." Closing his eyes again Seto shook his head as if to clear it. "The answer's........"  
  
"Seto..., Seto are you alright?" the teacher asked, concern lacing her voice.  
  
"I'm....I'm fi...fine....." Was all Seto managed to whisper before his vision went black and he started to fall towards oblivion.  
  
Without realizing what he was doing Yugi was out of his chair and grabbing for Seto's body before it could hit the floor. Fear lacing through his mind he grabbed a hold of Seto's waist and tried not to be dragged down by the dead weight leaning on him. Suddenly he could feel Yami's consciousness overtake his own and let his other take over completely. Yami's slightly taller frame and build had less trouble handling Kaiba's body and laid it gently onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my, Téa go get the nurse now!" The teacher called as she ran over to where Yugi kneeled by Seto's body. "Seto! Seto open your eyes!! Open your eyes damn you!!!!" Without second thought she lifted her hand and sent it flying towards Seto, slapping him hard enough to leave a red imprint of her hand across his face.  
  
As the rest of the class sat dumbfounded and shocked at what just happened and what the teacher had done, the teacher found herself being shoved rather violently away from Seto by a really pissed off looking Yugi which made the class go into an even further state of shock.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Yami screamed outraged.  
  
Sitting in a heap on the floor the teacher continued to whisper to herself, the same soft mantra over and over. "This is not happening, this is not happening, the school is going to blame me and my ass is going to get fired, and the school's going to get sued, _why?, why won't he open his eyes?, why?_....., this is not happening, this is not happening...."  
  
********  
  
"Hey Yug!!"  
  
Started Yugi snapped his attention back to the present. He could feel a slight blush of embarrassment cross his face at being caught daydreaming as he looked at his friends.  
  
"Sorry Joey, I was thinking....Is it my turn already?"  
  
"Yug its been your turn. Where were you anyways?"  
  
"Nowhere, just...thinking." Yugi replied as he studied the game. Pulling another card from his deck he heard a voice whisper. _//Finish it.//_  
  
"I call upon the power of the Black Magician."  
  
"Nooooooo...Yug!!!! I don't believe it! You just killed me!! Just like that!!!"  
  
"Sorry Joey."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there it is in all its glory. *sweatdrop*  
  
Please R/R and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: *mumbles about the injustices of the world * -_-;  
  
Warning: Chapter two ingredients:  
  
1. A hint of lime… *gets a slice of lime and is about to throw it in when some smaller print catches her eye* …try again… *OK…..she cuts the slice in half* …nope… *she cuts the half in half* ….ok….. *sweatdrop*  
  
2. A pinch of Seto torture…. *stifling a sob she reaches into a jar and pulls out one Seto, throwing him into the mix*  
  
3. A dash of Yami torture…*stifling another sob she reaches into a different jar and pulls out a hand full of Yami's, throwing them into the mix* (sorry guys ;_;)  
  
4. Some black liquidy substance…. *throws it in*  
  
5. Weirdness…..lots…..*sweatdrop*  
  
6. OOC-ness on the side…..  
  
Don't know if the OOC-ness will be here but….just in case, also have tried to write something limey!!!! *go me* Weirdness abounds so tread carefully. Please R&R. Oh also adding AU to the mix since my muse has decided to redo everyone's pasts!!!! Not that I knew what those pasts where in the first place…well, this is getting kinda long so I'll leave it at this.  
  
/…./ someone's thinking //….// yami's thinking *****flashback***** ~*~someone's dreaming~*~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
**Darkness  
Chapter II**  
  
  
  
~*~~*~  
  
  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmmm…."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Dreaming."  
  
"Oh…."  
  
Darkness surrounded them. There was no light, the only sound was of their hollow footsteps echoing in the empty void that was their dreams. Out of the darkness shapes began to take form, melting out of the shadows, light against the dark.  
  
As they continued to walk the void enveloping them began to warp and twist taking shape around them. Illuminated by the colossal figures that now littered its landscape. The tapering path on which they walked was flanked on either side by sprawling forests of massive stone statues. Statues that seemed vaguely familiar….  
  
Curious Yugi wondered from the path he walked with Yami approaching one of the statues. As he reached its base and looked up he couldn't help but release a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"Gaia…." Glancing over his shoulder he called out to his other. "Yami, it's Gaia!!"  
  
Suppressing a small smile Yami began to pick his way through the pillars of stone, coming up to stand by Yugi's side. Reaching out to run one hand over the cold, smooth surface of the monument, he gazed up at Gaia the Fierce Knight. After a moment he released a tired sigh, letting his hand drop back to his side he turned to face Yugi, who he discovered was already wondering over to another statue.  
  
"Yami!! Yami!!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. "This one's the Baby Dragon! And look, over there…" Yugi turned and pointed to another nearby statue. "…the Time Wizard!"  
  
Smiling affectionately Yami approached his ever-zealous companion, wrapping his arms around him to ensure that he would stay put. Lowering his head he gently brushed his lips over Yugi's ear before whispering in a soft voice. "Yes, I know. They are all from the game."  
  
Leaning into Yami's comforting embrace, Yugi looked in quiet awe around them. There had to be hundreds, thousands of statues surrounding them. /But, why….?/  
  
"Yami…?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Why am I dreaming that all of the monster are made of stone?"  
  
Laughing softly Yami replied. "You're not. This is my dream Yugi, not yours."  
  
Releasing his grip, Yami stepped back from Yugi spreading his arms wide to take in their surroundings.  
  
"Welcome to my kingdom."  
  
"Your kingdom?" asked Yugi amused.  
  
"Yes, my Kingdom." Turning slightly Yami motioned for Yugi to follow. "Come there is something I want to show you."  
  
As they started to make their way back to the path a low moan permeated the air, growing in intensity until it reached a fevered pitch. Crying out Yugi fell to his knees, covering his ears in a futile attempt to drown out the sound. Vaguely he could sense that Yami had also fallen to his knees.  
  
Suppressing a sob Yugi tried to pull into himself as the scream penetrated deep into his mind, into his very soul, chilling his blood. Just when he thought that he would surely be ripped apart the cry vanished. There was no fading or gradual impression that it was to end, it just stopped.  
  
"What…what was _that_?" Yugi finally managed to choke out shakily after a few minutes.  
  
Yami dusted himself off before coming to assist Yugi to his feet.  
  
"I…I wish I knew."  
  
Surprised Yugi stared up into Yami's eyes.  
  
"But, if this is your dream shouldn't you know….?"  
  
"Do you control every part of your dreams Yugi?"  
  
"Well,…no…."  
  
"Alright then, it doesn't matter."  
  
/Doesn't matter?!/  
  
Yugi stared a moment at the already receding back of Yami who had begun to make his way back to the path. Glancing around him Yugi found that he no longer took comfort in the statues surrounding him and not wanting to be left behind in what now felt like a massive tomb he ran as quickly as he could to catch up.  
  
--------  
  
Minutes? Hours? Time seemed to stop as they made their way down the winding path. Their only witnesses the unseeing dead eyes of the monsters wrought in stone. Eyes that Yugi could swear turned to follow them as they trekked towards their destination.  
  
Glancing over at Yami he wondered silently how he could be so calm. He himself was to say the very least, freaked. Yugi suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"Yami. Yami I don't want to be here anymore."  
  
Turning Yami regarded Yugi with a slightly exasperated expression. Seeing the hurt look that crossed Yugi's eyes he sighed softly before giving Yugi a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, you can go anytime you want to, just think of your own dreams and you'll go to them."  
  
This seemed to comfort Yugi a little, for the slight frown in his expression vanished, replaced by a small smile of his own, albeit a hesitant one.  
  
"Alright, how much farther do we have to go?"  
  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Yami closed his eyes and lowered his head, seeming to give the question serious thought. Finally after a few minutes he answered in a grave voice. "Very far…. perhaps a little too far for you to handle." Sullenly Yami nodded in agreement to himself.  
  
Rolling his eyes Yugi stalked past the still nodding Yami mumbling something about an "arrogant, self-absorbed, lying…." The rest of the words fading as he continued down the path.  
  
Smiling smugly to himself, Yami opened his eyes and turned to follow.  
  
//Yami one, Yugi zero//  
  
--------  
  
/Finally!!/ Yugi thought as he saw something across the path in the distance. /That has to be the end./  
  
After a few more minutes of walking they found themselves standing before a pair of massive wooden doors, their ebony surface streaked with rivers of crimson. Frowning Yugi walked around the doors, which seemed to be suspended without any support.  
  
"Ummm…Yami there's nothing here." Getting no reply Yugi turned to find Yami staring at the doors with a slight frown pulling at his lips.  
  
Almost hesitantly Yami reached out and ran two fingertips over the doors smooth surface, withdrawing them he brought his hands up to examine the bright red liquid that now adhered to his flesh.  
  
//This shouldn't be here. Just like that…that scream. Nothing should be here unless I let it. _Not here_.//  
  
Seeing the frown on Yami's face deepen Yugi came over to his side to see what had him so upset.  
  
"Is…is that…blood…?" Yugi whispered shakily.  
  
Solemnly Yami nodded his head in assent before absently whipping his hands on the side of his pants. Finding a clear spot on one of the doors, he stepped forward and began to push roughly against it. Begrudgingly and with a loud groan of protest the door yielded to him.  
  
Stepping forward they found themselves transported to a darkened room. Cautiously Yami looked around the room, looking for anything that shouldn't be there. Seemingly satisfied that all was as it should be he preceded further into the rooms' confines.  
  
As they silently began to make their way into the circular room shapes began to take form, varying in size and shape but all shining with the same luminous golden glow. Walking up to the objects Yugi let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Yami this is gold, they're all made of gold."  
  
"Not all of them…"  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Prizes, for winning at the Shadow Games."  
  
Putting down an intricately carved statuette Yugi went over to stand by Yami's side.  
  
"They all look like gold to me."  
  
"Come Yugi."  
  
Yugi followed Yami through the stacks of golden treasures, moving steadily towards the center of the great chamber. There in its center stood two magnificent statues. One a great beast, its massive jaw frozen in a terrifying snarl, its gigantic wings unfurled around it, unmistakable in its identity. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wrapped within its protective embrace stood the second, a figure so known and loved by Yugi's heart as to be known almost instantly. The Black Magician. Walking up to the imposing renditions Yugi hesitantly laid his hands upon the Blue Eyes White Dragons tail.  
  
"They're beautiful."  
  
"They were the last… I don't remember much about when I got them…" Yami whispered sorrowfully. "They've always been my favorite…."  
  
Suddenly Yugi jumped back from the statues as if he had been stung. "Yami, it moved…"  
  
"Yugi, it's stone, it can't mo…"  
  
A loud rumble came from the Blue Eyes White Dragon gaining in volume before subsiding. A cracking noise soon followed as chunks of stone fell, shattering from the Dragon, revealing blue scales underneath. The beast growled deep in its chest causing more of the stone to splinter into dust.  
  
Completely free of its bindings the Dragon flapped its massive wings, lifted its head and let out a deafening roar. Turning its head it stared at them with cold eyes before turning to caress the statue of the Black Magician with such gentleness as was to be unexpected from a creature of its enormous stature.  
  
Just as with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, small chunks of stone were slowly falling from the Black Magicians' statue revealing the real thing underneath. Suddenly the Dragon let out a cry of rage and pain, convulsing in spasms of pure agony. Crying out in one last defiant roar before falling motionless to the floor. With the Dragons last drawing of breath the Black Magician was wholly revealed.  
  
As the Black Magician awoke he turned to the fallen Dragon. Kneeling on one knee he ran his hands affectionately along its broad head before rising to face his observers.  
  
As the Black Magician turned to face them he began to change. First his eyes once the color of pale ice turned a darker more alluring shade of blue and then his hair coming up shorter and turning into a rich brown. Throughout his expression remained the same, as it always had been and as it always will be. As one both Yami and Yugi took in a breath of air, for before them stood an exact replica of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Unconsciously Yugi muttered aloud to himself. "I always thought he looked familiar…."  
  
Yami just frowned.  
  
In the middle of taking a step forward, towards them, the Black Magician/Kaiba froze, shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself as if for warmth. Taking a step back he turned his back to them instead and went to kneel by the Blue Eyes White Dragons head once more. Wrapping his arms around the beasts neck he glanced one last time back at them before closing his tear filled eyes and laying his head against the beast.  
  
Instantly the Dragon and Black Magician splintered into tiny pieces and exploded outwards toward them. As the room also splintered it shattered, plunging them once again into darkness.  
  
--------  
  
"Where…?" Shaking his head softly Yami straightened to a sitting position. Looking around him he took in his new surroundings. He found himself sitting in a dimly lit room, which opened up on its far side to what looked to be a narrow passageway.  
  
Yugi was nowhere in sight. Closing his eyes Yami concentrated on the essence that was Yugi, using their connection to try and locate him. //He's not here. He must have gone back to his own dreams. Probably for the best.//  
  
Releasing a sigh Yami slowly rose to his feet and started to move towards the only exit presented him. As he entered the narrow passageway he let his thoughts wonder over what had just happened. His dreams were becoming more erratic lately and this was beginning to worry him.  
  
He was snapped out of his musings as the passageway dissolved around him leaving him in an empty room lighted solely by an enormous fireplace set into one wall. Before the fireplace stood a solitary chair, its back turned to him.  
  
Recognition dawning on him, Yami couldn't suppress the small smile that graced his lips as he walked up silently to the back of the chair. //Definitely for the best that Yugi went back to his own dreams…//  
  
Reaching the chair Yami let the fingertips of his right hand trace lightly along its back as he moved forward to face its occupant. Seto Kaiba sat motionless in its embrace, his eyes closed as if in sleep.  
  
Reaching out Yami ran his hand through Kaiba's hair and around the back of his neck before letting it come up to rest gently against his cheek. Tilting his head slightly Yami regarded the unmoving man before him.  
  
"Kirei na….." Yami whispered breathlessly, before slowly moving forward. //Hmmm…those armrests could be a problem…// Even as the thought formed itself the armrests dissolved, causing Kaiba's arms to fall limply by the chairs sides. //Much better…//  
  
That obstacle now out of the way, Yami brought his other hand up to rest on Kaiba's shoulder, settling himself comfortably on his lap. Wrapping his arms loosely around Kaiba's neck Yami leaned forward, brushing his lips softly against Kaiba's ear he whispered. "Please…Seto…be here…be with me…."  
  
As if in answer Kaiba's hands came up to rest on Yami's hips, pulling him closer against his own body. Yami let out a shuddering gasp as he felt Seto's lips brush along the sensitive skin of his throat. Twining his fingers through Kaiba's hair Yami pulled back gently forcing Kaiba to abandon his administrations with a soft sigh of disappointment.  
  
Looking into Kaiba's lust filled eyes it was all Yami could do not to completely break down. In a shuddering voice he sobbed. "Please…please don't look at me like that. I don't want to see that look in your…in his eyes unless its real. Please…please close your eyes…"  
  
Compliantly Kaiba slowly closed his eyes. Pulling Kaiba's head closer Yami rested his forehead against the others, suppressing another sob. His own eyes closed as well Yami slowly drew his trembling lips down to meet with Kaiba's.  
  
The kiss was slow, the soft caress of Kaiba's lips against his own sending shivers down Yami's spine. Hesitantly Yami sought to deepen the kiss, gingerly running his tongue along Kaiba's lips requesting entrance. Immediately Kaiba's lips parted drawing Yami's tongue into his mouth. Yami moaned softly as his tongue danced slowly, sensually with Kaiba's. Kaiba allowing Yami to determine how deep the kiss would go.  
  
Unable to go without air any longer Yami broke the kiss gasping for breath. Running his hands softly along Yami's sides, Kaiba gently nuzzled the corner of his jaw before planting butterfly kisses along his neck. Moaning Yami arched his neck allowing Kaiba better access, while pulling him in closer.  
  
Yami's breath hitched in his throat as Kaiba started to suckle and knead once more at his throat, while at the same time allowing his hands to roam slowly over Yami's body. Stopping to play with the buttons along the front of Yami's jacket, Kaiba gently bit down, gaining a surprised yelp from Yami, before slowly undoing each button one at a time. Kissing the small bruise forming from his bite apologetically Kaiba started to draw Yami's jacket off of him, Yami releasing his grip on Kaiba's hair long enough for the jacket to be thrown forgotten to the floor.  
  
As Kaiba's hands wondered over the tight fitting shirt Yami wore, Yami once again drew their mouths together. As they passionately kissed Kaiba slid one hand to the small of Yami's back pushing forward, pulling them impossibly close. Shivering at the friction between their two bodies Yami attacked Kaiba's mouth with bruising force.  
  
When at last they parted Yami was left shivering with uncontrollable desire. As tears slowly slid from his eyes Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Kaiba's neck, drawing him into a tight embrace. Burying his face in Kaiba's hair Yami half whispered, half sobbed. "If only in my dreams, if only in my dreams…."  
  
Pulling back to find Kaiba's lips once again Yami was surprised to feel him disappear from underneath him. Closing his eyes in anguish Yami silently cried as he fell and awaited what his dreams would bring him next.  
  
--------  
  
Feeling solid ground beneath him once again Yami wiped away his tears with the back of his arm, before opening his eyes. Crying out in pain he immediately closed them. He kept them closed until the lights dancing behind his eyelids disappeared, then slowly opened them a little at a time. Unlike most of his dreams which where filled with dark rooms and shadows this place was pure white, blinding in its intensity.  
  
Blinking a few times, allowing his eyes time to re-adjust Yami looked around him. As far as he could see there was nothing just the flat white plain on which he kneeled. Standing and wiping away his few remaining tears Yami started to walk into the void.  
  
--------  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime Yami spotted a darkness against the unending white. As he continued to move toward that beacon, it began to take on the distinct form of a body. Moving into a run Yami ran as fast as he could, coming to a sudden halt as he fell breathlessly to his knees beside the still form.  
  
"Seto…?" Yami asked as he reached out a shaky hand towards the sweat soaked figure.  
  
Just as he was about to touch Kaiba's shoulder, black pools formed on either side of Kaiba's chest, causing Yami to pull back in surprise. Out of the pools a black liquidy substance rose taking on the form of hands and arms. As these arms wrapped possessively around Kaiba, the rest of the shadow persons body emerged under Kaiba's own, lifting him to float high in the air.  
  
Holding Kaiba's limp form firmly against its chest the shadow person turned its head to nuzzle Seto's neck, before gently beginning to nibble at his ear. Seeing Yami bristle slightly out of the corner of its eye it turned its head, drawing its lips into a smile and addressed him in a decidedly male voice.  
  
"Welcome King of Games."  
  
His jaw clenching in anger Yami demanded. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't remember me? Well, I guess we never did formally meet. If you really must know, my name is Runihura."  
  
"Runihura…." Yami whispered, closing his eyes in thought. //Why does that name sound so familiar//  
  
"You still want him don't you?" Startled Yami's eyes flew open lighting once again on the figures before him. Smirking Runihura turned once again to Seto, running his tongue along the arch of his neck. "Your greatest…prize…"  
  
"My prize?" asked Yami dumbfounded.  
  
His lips twitching in amusement at Yami's loss, Runihura planted a light kiss on Seto's shoulder before replying. "Come now young Pharaoh, don't you remember anything?"  
  
After a moment of silence he continued, his voice no longer filled with amusement but with a bitter coldness that seemed to chill the very air around them. "You wanted him since the first time you saw him. _Wanted that which was not yours to have._ An exotic beauty he cast a spell on your heart. For _him_ you played the Shadow Games…for _him_ you became the _King of Games_. You wanted to impress him with your skill, show him you where _worthy_ of his attention. _You_ the Heir Apparent, not yet Pharaoh, pining for his attention, his…affection, like a love sick dog."  
  
Pausing a moment to warp his arms more fully around Seto, Runihura scowled down at Yami. "And of course whatever Prince Naeem wanted Prince Naeem inevitably got. On the day of the final game he was promised to you as the prize, should you win. _One that you would never collect_."  
  
His voice rising in anger, Runihura spat venomously. "How dare you think that you could take him from me!! He was….._is_ mine. Now and forever.  
  
Pausing he nuzzled Seto's neck affectionately as if to verify his own claims. Seeing Yami about to speak, his own face red with anger, Runihura continued in a softer voice, effectively cutting off whatever the young Pharaoh might have voiced.  
  
"I remember…after that day…after you found out that his heart would never be yours…you destroyed the Shadow Game…used your magic to lock it away into the Millennium Items. You didn't live long after that…you died a much more peaceful death then you deserved, much more kinder than the _fate you choose for him_."  
  
In a thoughtful, curious voice he asked. "Tell me…what did you feel when you went to claim your prize…when you saw what awaited you…?"  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Pulling back the tent flap he was assaulted by the coppery smell of blood. Everything was streaked crimson. He could feel the sand sticking to his feet as he stepped forward. There was blood everywhere, so much blood…so much blood….  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
"Noooo!!!!" Yami screamed, grabbing his head. He could smell the blood, he could smell it…. //No!! I don't want to remember…I don't want to remember…..//  
  
Pleased by Yami's reaction Runihura continued, while absently running his hand up and down Seto's chest. "He will never be as he was before, never to cast his spell on you and never to be caught in your treacherous grip. The Dragons Keeper is mine…you may have his body for a time, his heart perhaps for even less….but make no mistake young Pharaoh, I always get what's mine, and his heart will always belong to me." Roughly Runihura rammed his hand through Seto's chest pulling his heart out with a sickening sound, Seto crying out in pain as he did so, tears falling from his closed eyes.  
  
"No!!!!" Yami screamed, reaching out as Runihura released Seto's body, before starting to vanish.  
  
"Remember…his heart will always belong to me…"  
  
Reaching Seto's body Yami frantically turned it over. There was blood everywhere, spreading from the gaping hole torn in his chest, staining the ground a bright red as it fanned out around them. Tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes Yami cupped Seto's pale, colorless face in his hands and closing his eyes placed a small kiss on his cold lips. Pulling back Yami drew Seto up against him, holding his head against his chest and wept.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Yami awoke disoriented with a start crying out as something tangled around him, before falling off the bed to land hard on the floor. Recognizing his surroundings he let out a shuddering sob, before curling into a ball and continuing to cry.  
  
"Wha…?" Yugi muttered sleepily as he sat up, wiping away the sleep from his eyes. Looking around and seeing nothing he decided to go back to sleep, he had been having such a wonderful dream… As he began to slip back into sleep a soft sound caught his attention. Opening his eyes fully he listened and soon heard it again. It sounded like someone crying. Rolling over Yugi peered cautiously over the edge of his bed.  
  
"Yami…?" he asked hesitantly. "Yami what's wrong?"  
  
Getting no answer he tiredly wiped at his eyes again, before slowly climbing out of bed to kneel by the huddled figure on the floor. Although them separating into two forms wasn't ordinary while they slept it did happen on occasion, so Yugi wasn't too surprised to see Yami. He had awakened a number of times to find him sleeping beside him or moving around their room that their being separated like this no longer bothered him. However, finding Yami curled up into a ball on the floor crying wasn't something he ever expected to see.  
  
Laying his hand gently on Yami's trembling shoulder Yugi asked in a more gentle voice. "Yami, what happened? Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
All he got in answer was another sob and a feeble attempt to shrug off his hand. Not dissuaded in the least Yugi reached out with his other hand, trying to get Yami to uncurl so that he could see him better. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing Yugi was able to get Yami to relax enough to pull him up into a sitting position.  
  
Reaching out Yugi ran his hand along Yami's cheek brushing away the tears that traveled down his face, only to have them replaced by fresh ones moments later. Not knowing what to do Yugi gently pulled Yami close against him, hoping that his embrace would comfort Yami like Yami's did him. Reaching up Yami fisted the front of Yugi's nightshirt firmly in his trembling hands, holding onto that comfort.  
  
"Yami please tell me what's wrong." Yugi whispered as he slowly ran his fingers soothingly through Yami's hair.  
  
Yugi sighed after a few moments of silence, thinking that Yami wasn't going to answer. Pulling him into a stronger embrace Yugi barely made out the soft murmur of words hidden under Yami's sobs. "you're wrong….you're wrong..…."  
  
"Yami, who's wrong?" Yugi questioned softly. Receiving no reply, he decided to try something else. "What are they wrong about?"  
  
Yami's answer was swallowed by another fit of heavy sobs as he dug his face deeper into Yugi's nightshirt. Patiently Yugi tried to pull Yami back a little, repeating his question. "What are they wrong about Yami?"  
  
Choking down another sob Yami answered. "He…he already has…."  
  
"Who already has..?" Yugi asked, with the slightest hint of anoyment in his voice. Closing his eyes Yugi took a deep breath. "Yami, who is 'he' and what is it that he has already done? Who's wrong?"  
  
"He's….he's already cast his spell on my heart…" Yami whispered, clinging to Yugi more fiercely has a new wave of tears stole over him.  
  
Resting his head on top of Yami's, Yugi let out a soft sigh. He didn't need to ask who 'he' was again. 'He' could only be referring to Seto Kaiba. Closing his eyes all Yugi could do was hold Yami close, offering his comfort to his darker side, and wait for his tears to stop.  
  
Gradually the trembling of Yami's body lessoned, having run out of tears to shed along time ago. As Yami slowly began to drift back to sleep, exhausted, his body began to loss its solidity, soon disappearing entirely.  
  
Frowning at the dampness that still clung to his shirt Yugi got up and started to make his way over to his dresser to fish out a dry one. Wincing slightly at the painful ache in his limbs from staying in one position for so long, he started to worry at his lower lip. He was worried about Yami, ever since Seto passed out in class a little over a month ago, Yami had been more distant. He hardly showed interest in anything, not even at the prospect of a game…  
  
Rubbing his temple tiredly Yugi gathered his stuff and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a nice shower would help to clear his head and alleviate some of the tension in his aching muscles.  
  
--------  
  
Standing under the warm spray of water Yugi's muscles started to relax, letting go of the tension and stiffness that had filled them. Turning his face into the spray Yugi wondered for the hundredth time that night about what could have made Yami, who was always calm and collected, so upset. Yugi had never seen Yami cry before and the intensity with which he did so tonight worried him even more.  
  
Closing his eyes Yugi reached out, brushing his senses across the cold barrier that guarded Yami's consciousness. Concentrating on that contact he lightly pushed against it. He could feel Yami's defenses raise against his intrusion, before recognizing him as being no threat and subsiding, allowing him entrance.  
  
As the barrier dropped he found himself in a dark room. Yami seemed to like dark places; why was beyond him, he couldn't imagine living in such a place. Yami on the other hand was quite at ease with the dark. Perhaps it was out of some twisted sense of humor on Yami's part.  
  
Finding what he sought, Yugi made his way over to the still form laying on a bed of pillows in one corner. Kneeling down he gently caressed the others cheek. If Yami felt that gentle touch he gave no outward sign. Yugi regarded his relaxed features for a moment, hoping that Yami's seeming tranquility was real and that he would be plagued by no more disturbing dreams this night.  
  
Opening his eyes, allowing the vision to fade, Yugi turned his attention to the central cause of Yami's recent distress. He had known for a long time now about the feelings that his other held for Seto Kaiba. He even encouraged them. It would be good for Yami to have someone of his own, someone to love. And he loved Kaiba, there was no denying it.  
  
Yugi's lips twitched in the hint of a smile. When one actually thought about it, they'd make a really cute couple. They both enjoyed games…although Kaiba was somewhat of a sore loser…and they both had a ruthless rather sadistic side…which Kaiba would probably win out in…coupled by a sensitive side…which Kaiba only showed to his little brother and then only marginally….. Well, at least they'd make an interesting couple anyways. Chuckling to himself Yugi reached over and turned off the flow of water.  
  
The only problem he mused as he started to dry off, was that at the rate those two were going they would never even be a couple. He remembered asking Yami along time ago why he wouldn't just tell Kaiba how he felt about him. Yami had simply replied that it didn't matter, that Seto would only see him as a rival, as the one person he had ever lost to. The sad thing was, Yami was probably right.  
  
As it was Yami kept his feelings hidden and Kaiba remained clueless. For being so damned smart Kaiba could really be dumb sometimes. And now that Kaiba was sick…  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably as he finished changing into his clothes and headed back to his room. Come to think of it, Kaiba had been out of school for a long time. Yugi hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with him and that all of Yami's and his own worrying was for nothing.  
  
/If you knew something was wrong, you should've gotten some help. You shouldn't make Yami worry like this…/  
  
Crawling back into bed Yugi wondered what he could do to help. Maybe he should visit Kaiba tomorrow to reassure Yami that he was fine. He could go after school. Yes, that's exactly what he would do.  
  
/Don't worry Yami…/he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
Saji: Ok, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. It was actually supposed to be much longer, this scene only the very tip of chapter two, but it demanded that it become chapter two sooooo I let it. ^^; I don't know if I'm very happy with it, I'm not sure I got across what I wanted to….. What do guys think?  
  
Yami: Uhmm, Saji?  
  
Saji: Yes, Yami?  
  
Yami: You know that one line…does that mean that I've actually had Seto's body in the past? *Smiles hopefully and looks over at Seto*  
  
Seto: *Blinks*  
  
Saji: *smirks and walks away*  
  
Yami: Hey was that a yes or a no?!!  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop*

R&R


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: *sniff* I only own Akeno-san, his two associates, Kioko, Hiroshi, Yukio (last three names) and Runihura, who I forgot to lay claim to last time. Hmm…I wonder why? -.- 

Warnings: Umm…Angst? Darkness? Yaoi

A/N:  For anyone that doesn't know Nii-sama means big brother.  I don't know why but Mokuba insisted on using it in here.  Also for some reason the honorary 'san' found it's way in here, why I don't know.  Maybe it's because Mr. Kaiba just sounded funny to me. *shrug* Well, I'll let ya get on with the story now… 

/…/ someone's thinking //…// yami's thinking *****flashback***** ~*~someone's dreaming~*~  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Darkness III 

Stopping at a red light Dr. Akeno Takama closed his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly.  He had hardly slept at all in the past three weeks and his exhaustion was starting to show.  He had to pull himself together though, before he reached the Kaiba residence.  He could not afford to show weakness in front of Seto or in front of his…colleagues.

Just thinking about those two morons sent waves of anger coursing through him.  How those two ever managed to get through Med. School was beyond him.  Probably bribed their way using daddies money…

The loud sound of a car horn blasting from behind jolted him back to reality.  Slowly he stepped on the gas, prompting his car forward.  Almost as an after thought he rolled down his window and showed the other cars driver his little pet birdie, hoping that it was one of his two associates and if it wasn't… Well, he was too tired to give a damn and they probably deserved it anyways.

/…need sleep…/ Releasing the wheel for a moment he stretched out and yawned.

This would be his first time to the Kaiba residence and he was finding it a bit hard to locate.  The directions given to him by Kaiba Corp., after hours of arguing and the possibility of having to get a court order!, were quite vague, giving a few street names and describing the estate as 'the biggest one in the area'.  Looking around him he saw many rather large houses, but doubted that anyone of them could belong to the young C.E.O.  He was sure that Seto's house was larger than his own and seeing as how these weren't…

Sighing he caught the name of the next street on his list and turned onto the road.  To be quite honest he wasn't in much of a hurry to get to his destination.  His news, or rather lack there of, was not something he wished to report to his employer.

/My employer…/ Takama's lips twitched up in the semblance of a small smile. /God, I remember when I first went to see him three weeks ago.  I was so nervous and excited at the same time.  That was the first time I saw him in…what, ten years?/

****

3 weeks ago…

/Calm down Akeno, calm down, just relax…/ Taking a deep breath Takama tried to do just that and failed miserably.

Pulling into a parking space he let out another deep breath, before pulling the keys out of the ignition and stepping out of his car to stare up at Kaiba Corp.  The building was monstrous, towering over all others around it, drowning them in its shadow.

/It's even bigger than fathers company…/ Right away he decided he liked it, if just for that reason alone.  Swallowing nervously he began to make his way toward the monolith, spotting his two colleagues waiting for him by the entrance.

--------

Walking through the giant double glass doors Takama could feel his jaw drop in amazement.  The inside was just as impressive as the outside of the building, if not more so. 

/If father ever set foot in here he would die of shock and shame/ Closing his mouth Takama put on one of his best smiles and began to make the long trek to the reception area. /I really must bring him sometime/

--------

/I can't wait for this day to be over with.  All I want is to go home and take a nice relaxing bath.  Maybe light some of those aromatherapy candles I bought last week/ Sighing heavily Kei looked back over the papers set before her. /Face it girl, you'll never get to go home, not with all this work to do.  There goes my social life… Not that I had one to begin with…/

Vaguely she caught the sound of someone clearing their throat, probably trying to get her attention.  Decidedly ignoring the sound she continued to work on the forms, not even bothering to look up.  She knew it wasn't the boss, he would never clear his throat to get your attention and besides he hardly dealt with anyone in the company, least of all reception, and if it wasn't the boss it could wait; she had work to do…

"Umm…excuse me?  Miss?  Miss…?"

Grinding her teeth together in irritation she slowly set down her pen, turning her attention to her very unwelcome and annoyingly persistent visitor.  

"Can't you see that I'm…busy…?" What started out as a near shout ended in more of a whisper as she looked up into the startled face of one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever laid eyes on. 

He couldn't have been anymore than twenty-six, twenty-eight at the most.  His hair, which was the color of a moonless, starless night, looked soft, inviting to the touch; a few stray strands of dark silk falling into his eyes.  She could get lost in those eyes.  They were of such a beautiful shade of blue, not unlike Kaiba-san's, but where his were cold, this young mans were warm, invoking trust.

After a moment the look of surprise faded from his delicate features, replaced by a small, almost amused smile.  Kei could feel that she was starting to blush, the heat washing unbidden across her face.  This seemed to amuse the young man even more, his smile broadening, causing her to blush even harder. 

Faintly she could hear snickering in the background.  Looking behind the young man she saw two rather old and repulsive looking gentlemen. /They couldn't be with him, could they?/ As if in answer, one of the gentlemen muttered something too low for her to hear at the young man, who in turn shot him an ugly look that didn't seem right on his beautiful face.  Deciding to ignore the two geezers she turned her attention back to the young man. /If I play this right I might come out with a date…/

Clearing her throat she put on her sexiest smile and spoke in the sultriest voice she could manage.  "Can I help you…?" /Yep, that'll win him over…/

Leaning against her desk lightly, he smiled. "I hope so.  My associates and I are here to see Kaiba-san, but I'm afraid we're a little lost."

"Name…?"

"Takama, Dr. Akeno Takama."

"I'm afraid that he won't be available for sometime now.  If you like you could wait here…with me."

Takama blinked a few times, and then felt himself blush lightly.  He could hear his associates snickering behind him. /I really shouldn't lead her on/ 

"That's alright, if you could just point us in the right direction…" His voice trailed off as he saw her face turn red once again, this time in anger. /Apparently she doesn't like to be blown off/ 

He could hear his associates snickering even harder behind him as the young women turned and started to type something on the computer beside her. /Very professional/ he thought, pushing himself away from the desk, not sure if he was referring to his associates or the poor girl.

Without looking up the young women stated in a cold voice. "Take the elevator to the top floor, someone will help you there."

--------

Once they were on the elevator, heading to the top floor, Takama's associates burst out into wild laughter. /They are so immature/

"Really you two, laughing at that poor girl.  At least try to act your age would you."

"Speak for yourself Takama." Replied Dr. Azuma, a tall thin man with wiry gray hair. 

"Yeah." Snickered Dr. Hai, a slightly balding man with greasy dark brown hair, sporting a pair of huge coke bottle glasses. "We weren't the ones flirting with her."

"That's right." Quipped Azuma. "And you're just as old as we are."

"I was not flirting with her and I happen to be over eight years younger than you two.  Thirty-six is not old." Takama sniffed, turning his back to them.

Sensing more than seeing the light blush that was creeping slowly over Takama's face, Azuma and Hai broke out into a new fit of laughter.

"Shut up." 

--------

Finally after wondering around the top floor aimlessly someone was kind enough to point them in the right direction.  Soon they found themselves standing in front of two solid wooden doors, which opened up into a large reception area.  As they walked in the young secretary behind the reception desk looked up, lighting her gaze immediately on Takama.  Groaning softly he pushed his two associates forward to deal with her, causing her hopeful expression to vanish just as quickly as it had come.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Takama lazily took in the area around him.  The reception area was quite large with the reception desk facing the entrance, a self service bar set into the wall to his right and a large TV built into the wall of the entrance, facing a seating area of fine leather chairs positioned around tables, that took up most of the left side of the room.  Past the seating area were another pair of massive wooden doors, which undoubtedly led to Seto's office. 

After his first glance around the room he let his gaze wonder back to the seating area and its only occupant.  Sitting in one of the large chairs was a young boy with long black hair. Glancing over at them the boy raised his arms, crossing them over his chest, and sighed dejectedly.

As he started to take a step forward Takama was stopped by a hand coming down to rest on his shoulder.  Turning he found himself looking into the very annoyed face of Azuma. /What else is new?/

"She said we can't see him now and that we will have to wait.  She doesn't know how long it will take either.  This is ridiculous, we shouldn't have to wait…" Still mumbling to himself Azuma started to turn, but stopped when he noticed that Takama hadn't moved. "Aren't you going to join us?" He asked, pointing towards Hai, who was already pouring himself a drink at the bar. 

Shaking his head softly Takama motioned towards the boy. "No offense, but I think he'd make better company than you two."

Looking over at the boy Azuma sniffed in disgust. "I hate children.  I wonder how he got up here." Shrugging he turned. "No matter, we didn't want you with us anyways, just a formality you know."

Snorting Takama turned from the retreating figure, making his way over to where the boy sat.  As he got closer he could feel himself getting nervous all over again.  Coming to stand in front of the boy he cleared his throat. 

"Mokuba…?"

Startled the boy jumped nearly a foot out of his chair, raising wide grey eyes up to meet Takama's blue.

"You are Mokuba, right?" Asked Takama nervously.

Biting his lower lip the boy just nodded an affirmative.

"Do you mind if I joined you?" Takama slid on one of his most trusting smiles. 

Mokuba shook his head and watched silently as the man sat across from him. "Who are you?"

The mans smile faltered for a moment, before sliding back into place.  Running one hand sheepishly through his dark hair he looked at Mokuba from under thick lashes, before laughing softly.  

"Sorry about that.  I didn't introduce myself, did I?  My name's Akeno Takama, I'm here to see your big brother."

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba's eyes lowered sadly, then raised to once again meet Takama's. "Takama-san, how did you know who I was?"

"Please, call me Akeno." Takama smiled broadly. "Actually, I guessed.  It's just that you looked so much like her, that you had to be you."

"Like who?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do I look like?"

"Oh, Well actually…" Takama shifted uncomfortably. "You look a lot like…like your mother." The last was rushed out almost to fast for Mokuba to hear. /Damn me and my big mouth/

Mokuba blinked a few times, taking in what he'd just heard.  "Akeno-san, you knew my parents…my real ones?"

Smiling at the use of the honorary Takama considered lying for the briefest of moments before deciding against it. "Actually, I knew your mother and father very well.  We were close friends…along time ago…"

"I don't remember them…and Nii-sama…he won't tell me about them.  I…I don't think he remembers them either.  What were they like Akeno-san?  What…what did they look like?  Where they nice people?"

"Mokuba your mother and father were the nicest people I've ever known.  They were friends with me after all, not many people were.  Your mother was very caring, always wondering about others before herself.  Your father was the same way, kind and gentle, he would do anything for your mother…"

"Do I look like my dad too?"  Mokuba interrupted. 

Laughing softly Takama regarded Mokuba for a moment.  "Yes, yes you do."

"How so?"

"Well, you've got your mothers eyes, grey like the sky before a storm and you've got your fathers hair, black…but, not as black as mine, ne?  Your dad was always jealous because my hair was darker."

Mokuba laughed for a moment then looked thoughtful. "What about Nii-sama?  Who does he look like?"

Takama's smile lessened once again. "It's been a long time since I've seen your brother, I don't know what he looks like now."

"Oh." Mokuba fidgeted a moment. "Well, he's tall and has brown hair and really blue eyes.  Since I got dads hair he must have gotten moms…right?"

"Yeah, your mom had really long brown hair.  I don't think she ever had it cut in her life." Takama laughed. 

"And I have moms eyes, so dad must've had blue ones right?" Mokuba continued excitedly. 

"No…, no your dad had…brown eyes, light brown, almost like honey."

Mokuba frowned.  "Then why does Nii-sama have blue eyes?"

"Well…, he could have gotten them from your grandparents, but I never met them.  That's probably it though."

"Oh…"

After a few minutes of silence Mokuba looked up to see Takama staring off into space with an almost pensive expression.  Biting his lip he wondered what this man, who claimed to know his real parents, was thinking about.  Turning his head he looked over at the two men that had come in with Akeno-san, right away he decided that he didn't like them.  They reminded him too much of what a mad scientist was supposed to look like, all greasy and ugly and mean. /Mad scientists/

"Akeno-san?"

Upon receiving no response Mokuba leaned over, gently tugging on Takama's jacket sleeve to get his attention.  Startled by the contact Takama, giving a good impression of Mokuba, jumped in his chair, before settling his confused gazed on Mokuba.  This reaction seemed to amuse Mokuba a great deal, for he started giggling softly, making Takama's smile brighten as he joined in with the laughter. 

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to leave you like that."

Remembering what he was going to ask Mokuba stopped giggling, lowering his gaze to look sadly down at the floor.

"What's wrong…?" Takama asked concerned.

"Akeno-san, why…why are you here to see Nii-sama?  It's because he's sick isn't it."

Growing somber, Takama looked down at his hands for a moment, his smile replaced by a small frown of his own.  This made Mokuba even more sad, he like Akeno-san's smile.  It was so warm and comforting. 

"Yes, it's because he's sick.  Those two…gentlemen over there and I are doctors.  We're going to try very hard to find out what's wrong with your brother."

Mokuba looked up, his eyes watery from unshed tears.  He didn't know why, but he trusted this man. "He's really sick Akeno-san.  I…I've never seen him this sick before, not ever… Promise you'll help him Akeno-san, I don't want him to be sick anymore…"

Smiling sadly Takama reached out, brushing away a lone tear as it trailed slowly down Mokuba's cheek. "Please don't cry.  I promise, I'll do all that I can to help your brother Mokuba, I promise." /Shit the kid's about to break down at any moment.  Change the subject you idiot/

Retracting his hand Takama looked quickly around for a distraction, any distraction.  Finally his eyes landed on a stack of what looked to be cards.  Reaching out he picked up the top card examining it.  

"These yours?  I've never seen cards like these before."

"You've never seen Dual Monsters Cards?" Mokuba asked disbelievingly. 

"Nope… Although, I think I've heard of the game.  Your brother's the champion right?" /Idiot, you were supposed to change the subject/ Nervously Takama glanced up from the card, looking for any sign that Mokuba might start to cry again.  He was surprised to see a wide smile on his face instead as he shook his head vigorously. 

"Yep, no one's ever been able to beat him at Dual Monsters…. Well, except for one person." Reaching out Mokuba picked the deck of cards up from the table, looking at them. "He promised that after he was done he would play a game with me."

"Have you ever won?"

"No, like I said Nii-sama has never lost, except to one person, and that one person's definitely not me."

Flipping the card over in his hand Takama considered this. "But, don't you want to win?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want to win just because he lets me, because he didn't do his best.  Although, he does let me choose the deck he uses." Mokuba added reaching into his back pocket he pulled out another deck. "See he uses this one.  His real deck is way too strong, I wouldn't last two turns against it."

Reaching out Takama took the offered deck of cards, looking through them.  There were a lot of cards with monsters on them and a few others that had, as far as he could tell, no attack or defensive power.  Picking one such card out he showed it to Mokuba.  "What kind of card is this?"

"That's a magic card.  You can use magic cards to do a lot of cool stuff.  Nii-sama says that having good magic and trap cards are good for strategy, that they can make a really weak monster strong."

"Then why does this deck have so few?"

Mokuba grinned slyly. "Strategy.  See look, a lot of the monsters aren't very good either, mine are much stronger."

Takama laughed. "You give your brother a bad deck?"

"Yeah…, He still beats me though…" Mokuba sighed, and then smiled as an idea struck him. "Akeno-san, you want to play a game with me?  I'll show you how to play.  Please, it's real easy."

"I don't know…I've never been too good at games…" Takama replied uneasily, reaching up to run one hand through his hair. 

Not giving up Mokuba put on his best pair of puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip just enough to give the impression that he was pouting.  He'd used this trick on Seto a number of times, or at least tried to, it never seemed to work on him, but with everyone else it never failed.  As expected Akeno-san cringed a bit from the look before uttering a barely heard, "Alright."

Mokuba grinned in triumph, plucking the card that belonged to his deck out of Takama's hand and switching decks so that now Takama had his and he had the one he'd made for Seto. "Here you can use mine.  That way it'll be easier."

"Thanks…" /I'm such a wimp/ 

--------

"I don't know how he can stand being around kids." Azuma muttered, pouring himself another drink.

Shrugging Hai looked over at Takama, who appeared to be playing some kind of card game with the kid, or more appropriately losing at some kind of card game to the kid.   "Some people just have a way with them."

Azuma snorted.

--------

/I knew this was a bad idea… Come on think…/ Takama bit his lower lip as he continued to study his cards.

/Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him/ Mokuba thought as he watched Akeno-san's brow knit in concentration. /I know he said he wasn't good at games, but…I never thought he would be this bad/

/I am so dead.  There is no way I'm going to win at this/ Resigned to his fate Takama picked out one of his cards, fixing to play it, when the door to Seto's office opened, at least five really pissed off looking men pouring out. /I'm saved!!/

Smiling wickedly Takama put down all of his cards, rising to stand. "Sorry Mokuba, but it looks like we won't be able to finish.  Maybe we can play again sometime, k." 

"K." Mokuba grinned taking the cards. "Next time I'm gonna beat ya though."

"I don't doubt it in the least." Takama laughed, then immediately felt like slapping himself upside the head. /Idiot, you're not supposed to let him know how close you were to losing/ Continuing to laugh he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.  

"Will you stop laughing like a damned idiot?!"

Takama rolled his eyes and barely held off the temptation to stick his tongue out at the scowling Azuma, who stood behind him. /Now who's being immature?/ 

Choosing to ignore Azuma for the moment he looked back down at Mokuba, who looked like he was about to burst out in laughter. 

"Mokuba it's been a pleasure." Smiling once again he turned to join his associates, who were looking more than a little agitated. 

"Akeno-san…"

Takama stopped, turning slightly. "Hmm…?"

"You know those guys that just left?" Mokuba whispered. "They're the other Executives.  Nii-sama doesn't like them very much and if they're mad, chances are Nii-sama's even madder, so be careful ok."

Nodding Takama turned, joining Azuma and Hai, who after straightening up opened the doors to Seto's office stepping quickly inside. 

--------

His heart beating a hundred miles an hour, Takama took a deep breath before stepping into Seto's office behind Azuma and Hai.  Turning to close the door behind him he caught one last glance at Mokuba, who was still watching him.  As the door clicked shut he turned to find himself standing in a large somewhat dimly lit room.

"Gentlemen, Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some…unexpected visitors."

Holding his breath Takama let his eyes wonder over the office, seeking out the owner of that cool voice.  He had to remind himself to breathe as Seto stepped forward, out of the shadows, approaching them.  

Mokuba was right.  He was tall, almost as tall as himself, maybe an inch or so shorter.  His hair was as he remembered it though, cut short; a few stray strands of fringe aloud to fall gently in front of his eyes.  Takama shivered.  His eyes…his eyes had changed.  They no longer held any hint of emotion.  In the letters that Kioko and Hiroshi and sent him they'd always described Seto as being somewhat emotionally distant and reluctant to interact with people, but never as cold.  In the pictures of Seto that had accompanied some of the letters, there had always been a glint in his eyes, a look which could only be described as mischievous.  Now that look was gone, replaced by an empty void.  The icy chill of his gaze was magnified even still by the cool color of his eyes.  The effect was that of looking into ice.  Cold and uncaring. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

Azuma stepped forward. "Actually…"

Whatever else he said was lost to Takama who continued to stare at Seto, worry growing in his mind.  It was obvious that something was wrong with the boy.  His hair, wet from sweat, fell limply in front of his eyes.  Likewise a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin, which was far too pale, as if it had never seen the warmth of day.  His eyes, those cold eyes, were sunken, dark shadows resting beneath them as though he hadn't slept in days.

Takama's attention was snapped back to what was going on around him as he saw Seto's jaw clench tightly in anger.  His gaze wondered up to Seto's eyes, which blazed with anger, narrowing, as Seto stepped forward, toward Azuma.

****

Takama laughed softly remembering the shocked and indignant expression Azuma wore throughout the rest of that meeting and it seemed through every one since then.  Being told off by a seventeen year old must have really wounded his pride.  Not that his pride didn't deserve wounding, no far from it. 

Scowling he turned down another street. /I'm never going to find this damned house/

After a few moments he smiled softly as his mind wondered to more pleasant times.  Times spent with Kioko and Hiroshi, his only real friends growing up.  They were the only ones who had believed in him, who didn't write him off as a dumb rich kid that was only good at causing trouble.  They'd trusted him…and he'd let them down…

A frown slowly over took his smile as he recalled the circumstances of meeting Seto and one Yukio Kaiba ten years ago. /That fucking bastard.  If only I had been stronger…/

--------

Wanting to cry out in frustration Yugi crumbled his fourth attempt at the essay portion of his exam.  Grumbling he fumbled for another sheet of paper, nearly slamming it onto his desk. /Yami will you please just shut up!!/

"Mutou-kun, some people who seemed to have actually studied are trying to take their exams as well, and I'm sure they would rather not be disturbed because you did not.  If you disrupt class again I'll have to ask you to leave.  You'll be given a zero on the exam and will be required to stay after class for the rest of the week.  Is this understood?"

"Yes, Anda-san.  I understand."  Sighing Yugi slouched more fully into his chair, bringing his hands up to clinch in his hair on either side of his head. 

//Testy…// Yami sniffed.

Closing his eyes Yugi felt one of his eyebrows start to twitch.

//When is this stupid class going to be over?  And why did we have to get him, of all people, to substitute?  I don't know why…//

Grinding his teeth together, Yugi deliberately set down his pencil, laying both hands flat against his desk and counted to ten. 

//…get this over with.  Isn't it time to leave yet?  This is…//

/Yami shut up!!/ Yugi screamed. /This stupid class will be over five minutes less then the last time you asked.  And the reason why Anda-san is substituting is because the feebleminded love of your life Seto Kaiba had to go and do a stupid thing like black out in class, causing the teacher to have a mental breakdown, which she shouldn't have at such a young age.  And if you were listening to a single thing Anda-san said, which I know you weren't, you would know that unless we be quiet and get this stupid exam done we will be forced to stay after class, which means that it'll never be time to go and you'll never be able to go and see Seto.  So will you please just shut up and let me concentrate!!/

//…we won't be able to go see Seto?//

"No…" Yugi whispered, shaking his head and gaining a few irritated looks from some of the other students.  Flinching he looked up to thankfully see Anda-san looking at some papers and not at the class.  Picking up his pencil he stared down at the blank piece of paper before him.  After gathering his thoughts he set to work on it once again, hopefully this time would be the last. 

//Yugi…//

Yugi groaned softly. /What know Yami?/

//I'm sorry//

/I know/

--------

Taking a deep breath Seto paused in his typing.  The figures scrolling along one of the laptop monitors set before him blurring as his vision swam in and out of focus.  Closing his eyes tightly he brought up his hands to rub at his temples and waited for the dizziness to pass.  After a few minutes the sense of vertigo seemed to lessen.  Experimentally he opened one of his eyes and peered at the unending stream of statistical data scrolling uncaringly across the monitor screens. 

Sighing he closed his eye, bringing his hands down to rub tiredly over his face.  After another steadying breath he opened his eyes and studied the two monitors before him, regaining his previous train of thought.  Shakily he brought his hands up and sent them flying once more over one of the keyboards. 

Grimacing as something flashed across the other monitor he quickly turned, focusing his attention on that machine.  As the world began to spin around him once more he simply closed his eyes, counting on memory and instincts to guide him.  Hearing an affirmative beep from the machine he turned back to the other laptop and what he had been working on earlier. 

His eyes still closed, his mind reeling, it was all he could do to concentrate on the commands he entered into the system.  Upon hearing another affirmative beep he sighed, leaning back into his chair.  Opening his eyes he found himself staring into an endless black void.

--------

"Hey Yugi! Wait up will ya!"

Stopping Yugi turned, seeing Tristan running towards him, Joey and Teá not too much farther behind.  Catching up Tristan bent over, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Take it easy Tristan."

"I'm fine Yugi." Tristan said, straightening up. "It's just that you left so quickly after class and all, we were worried about you."

"Oh, I'm fine, really."

"Hey!!" Tristan shouted as an exhausted Joey lunged towards him for support, wrapping his arms around his neck as his legs gave out.  As Tristan shook his head sadly, Joey just continued to hang from him, giving a good impression of a fish out of water as he gasped for air.

Yugi tried to stifle his giggles as Tristan tried in vain to extricate himself from Joey, as Teá finally caught up. 

"Will you two cut it out!" She snapped irritably, smacking them both upside the head. 

Releasing Tristan, Joey shot Teá a look that wished it could kill before turning to face Yugi.  "Hey, Yugi I thought we were gonna all go hang out with each other after class.  You know I think I'm getting a lot better at dueling.  Maybe I could even beat Yami.  What do ya think?"

Yami snorted.

Yugi smiled. "Maybe with a little more practice Joey.  You are getting a whole lot better."

"Yeah, I know."

"Get over yourself." Teá pushed Joey out of the way. "So Yug, how 'bout it?  You gonna come and beat Joey again?"

"Why you…"

"Actually, I kinda promised Yami that we'd go see Seto today."

"Seto…" Joey blinked. "Why on Earth would ya want to go see Kaiba?  Deliberately?  On purpose?"

"Well…he has been sick and it's been a month since he's been to school…"

"So what if he's sick.  Ya know he probly faked the whole thing and is just waiting for you to come over so he can force ya into another duel with him."

"Joey…"

"What?  Come on Yug, ya know that Kaiba's nothing but a jerk."

//…//

"Come on Joey, he has gotten better…" Yugi laughed nervously. 

"Yeah Joey, I think you're being a little unfair." Added Teá.

"Oh, come on.  Tristan you're with me, right?"

"I'm stayin' out of this one Joey." Tristan answered, looking first at Yugi who was fidgeting nervously and then at Teá who was glaring murderously. 

Adjusting his backpack Yugi cleared his throat. "You know Joey, Kaiba really doesn't have a lot of friends…"

"Oh, I wonder why?" Joey muttered sarcastically. 

"Joey…" Yugi sighed. "If Kaiba really is sick then he'll need his friends by him…and as much as he'd hate to admit it Joey, he does consider us to be his friends, even you."

"Yeah I know Yug, it's just…it's just that he gets on my nerves ya know.  Plus the fact that he's a jerk doesn't help." Joey laughed.

Yugi groaned. 

"Ya know Yugi, you're just too nice for your own good sometimes, but I still don't get why Yami would want to go though.  I thought they hated each other."

Yugi blushed. "Well Joey…they don't actually hate each other…umm…Yami really likes Seto, and he's been worried about him…so…"

Both Teá and Tristan's eyebrows shot up into their hairline as Yugi trailed off, fingering one of the buttons on his coat nervously. 

"I still don't know why he would like him…I mean the guys a total…"

"Joey." Tristan interrupted, resting one hand on his shoulder. "I…ah…I don't think Yugi meant that Yami likes Kaiba…I think that he…ah…meant that he…" Tristan cleared his throat glancing over at Yugi, who was blushing furiously. "that he…likes Kaiba."

"Tristan ya ain't making any sense."

"Joey…" Teá tilted her head motioning towards Yugi who, having turned completely red by now, was mumbling softly to himself as he shuffled his feet. 

Joey looked over at Yugi, taking in his appearance and then back to Tristan who raised one of his eyebrows expectantly. /Ok…something's definitely up that I should know about/ Knitting his brow Joey concentrated, going over every detail of their conversation.  He still couldn't see why Yami would like Kaiba… Realization dawning on him his eyes widened. 

"Oh…OH…umm…ah…Well…umm…" Trailing off he laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head. 

"Yeah…" Yugi whispered. 

//I…I don't believe you just told// Yami said incredulous. 

/I didn't tell…they kinda figured it out…/

//Tch…Whatever.  Who wouldn't the way you were acting?  Can we just go now?//

"Listen guys, it's getting kinda late, so I better go.  I'll see you tomorrow, k."

As soon as Yugi turned the corner, out of hearing range, Tristan promptly whacked Joey over the head, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Joey sometimes you can be so dense it hurts."

"What…?"

--------

"If I don't find this house soon I'm gonna die of old age." Sighing Takama looked down at the list of street names given to him by Kaiba Corp. /Well, this is the last one on the list so it has to be around here somewhere…/

As he approached the end of the street he cursed softly. /That better not be what I think it is.  Yep, it is.  A dead end, a fucking dead end.  I do not believe this.  Well, at least the gate's open anyways, that'll make turning around a lot easier/

Still cursing he started up the driveway, which much to his dismay was straight and not circular.  His curses soon died however, as he saw what lay beyond it.  'House' was not the proper word, hell 'mansion' didn't even seem like it would fit. 

/This just might be it/ The mansion, for lack of a better word, before him was huge.  The white stone building stood a good three stories tall, with stone steps leading up to two gigantic solid wood doors, framed on either side by tall columns that stretched from the base of the structure all the way to its top.  He could count at least twenty-six windows looking out towards the street he had just drove up on and he whistled softly just thinking about the number of rooms that must be hiding within. 

"Hey!"

Startled he tore his eyes off the building and to the man that was now approaching him. /Security?  No, he doesn't look like a guard/ Stopping his car, he turned off the engine, stepping out to confront this man, whoever he was and see if this was indeed Seto's home, which he prayed to God it was. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You security?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Then why should I listen to you?"

The mans face turned red in anger. "Sir, if you do not leave these grounds immediately I will be forced to call the police."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, ok?  I'm just looking for Seto Kaiba's residence, this wouldn't happen to be it, would it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"So it is?"

"Sir…"

"Akeno-san!!"

Startled, both men looked towards the house and the boy that was currently running towards them. 

/Bingo/ Smiling Takama raised one hand, waving at the fastily approaching figure.  "Mokuba, it's so nice to see you again."

"Master Mokuba, do you know this…gentleman?" The last was said with clear distain.

"Uh huh, Akeno-san's my friend and those two," He pointed at the cars now pulling up behind Takama's. "unfortunately come with him."

Takama couldn't help but laugh at that.  Apparently he was the only one that had gained the favor of both the Kaiba brothers, which he had to admit didn't bother him in the least.  Teasingly he reached out, musing Mokuba's hair. "Between you and me, I'd have to agree with you."

Smiling Mokuba turned back to the man, who was clearly not happy with the situation. "It's ok, really.  You don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?  I'd be happy to see them out if you…"

"No, I don't wish and I'm pretty sure that Nii-sama wouldn't be very happy at how you're treating my friend." Mokuba fumed.  Takama raised an eyebrow as the man paled visibly.

"Very well Sir." With that he spun on his heel, heading back to a road that Takama hadn't seen before that led off to the left side of the house. 

"Humph, and who was he?"

"Huh?  Oh, my driver." Mokuba stated nonchalantly as he started to walk towards the mansions entrance. 

"Your driver?" Takama asked, moving to follow.

"Well, usually Nii-sama takes and picks me up from my games, but he's been so tired lately…"

Silence fell as they continued towards their destination.  Vaguely Takama could hear the footsteps of his colleagues trailing from behind. 

--------

//Are you sure you remember the way?//

/Of course I do/ Biting his lip Yugi looked first to his left and then his right.  He'd only been to Kaiba's once, after one of Mokuba's soccer games, and the many twists and turns it had taken them to get there had reminded him of a maze.  Sometimes he wondered if Seto ever got lost trying to get home, it was that confusing.  Making up his mind, he shrugged and started down the road to his right. 

//Umm…Yugi?//

/Yeah?/

//Seto's house is that way//

Stopping Yugi turned and started back down the road in the opposite direction he had just been heading. /I knew that, I was just seeing if you were paying attention/ He could feel Yami smile.

--------

Taking in a shaky breath Seto leaned more fully into his chair.  This wasn't the first time he had lost his vision, and he supposed, it probably wouldn't be his last.  At least this time he was at home…

****

Week and a half ago…

Stretching in the drivers' seat of his car Seto looked out, watching as Mokuba's team dispersed, the kids all heading towards their happily smiling parents.  Snorting he looked at his watch hoping that Mokuba would hurry up and get there.  It was a long drive back home and he still had a ton of work left over from the office that had to be done.  

Sighing he leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes. /I hate that I no longer have time to spend with him.  Ever since I've fallen ill work has slipped and I find myself struggling to keep up.  Perhaps it's best though, that he doesn't see that much of me, that way he doesn't have to witness…my fear…/

Seto nearly cried out in surprise, his body stiffening, as arms wrapped tightly around his neck, drawing him out of his musings.  "Hey, guess what?" Mokuba laughed. 

Relaxing slightly he cleared his throat. "What?"

Mokuba laughed again, releasing his brother to flop down in the passengers seat. "We won."

"You did?"

"Yep, we kicked the other teams butt big time."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh, they didn't stand a chance."

Smiling Seto reached up to turn the ignition when his head started to spin, his vision going dim.  Closing his eyes he shook his head softly.  He could hear Mokuba shifting in the seat beside him, could feel his fingers as they pulled lightly at his shirtsleeve.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

Not wanting to worry Mokuba, he smiled softly, leaning back into his seat. "I'm sure.  Tell me more about this game of yours."

As Mokuba started talking excitedly Seto blinked his eyes open, trying to clear his head and his vision.  He promptly crushed any sense of panic that started to well up within him as his vision continued to darken, before being completely consumed by darkness. /Come on think.  We can't stay in the car, Mokuba would know that something's wrong and I obviously can't drive…wait, there was a bench by the soccer field, I don't think it was too far from the car…/

"Mokuba…?" Clearing his throat he steadied his voice. "How about you show me some of your moves, huh?  I haven't seen you in so long that work could wait a few more minutes."

Mokuba smiled, lunging for his brothers' neck again. "Really?  You wanna see me play?"  Seto was always so busy that he'd only been to one or two of Mokuba's games and he'd been playing now for nearly two years.  As his brother nodded his head Mokuba laughed, grabbing his soccer ball and running out of the car, slamming its door behind him as he went. 

/Well, that settles that.  Now all I have to do is one, not get hit by a car as I get out of mine and two, make it to that damn bench without falling flat on my face or running into something.  Hmm…this isn't good/

Gathering his thoughts, Seto recalled what the area around him had looked like.  Slowly opening the cars door he took a tentative step out, listening for any cars that might be coming towards him.  Hearing nothing he quickly stepped out, closing the door behind him.  Running his fingers lightly over the car, using it as a guide, he made his way over to the passenger side, then stopped, trying to picture more clearly where the bench had been.

"Come on Nii-sama!"

Sighing, he pushed away from the car, walking steadily into the darkness, in the general direction he knew the bench to be in.  He was starting to think that he'd missed it when his shin found it for him.  Biting down hard to suppress the cry of surprise and pain that welled up inside him, he reached out running his hand along the back of the bench and sat down. /Son of a Bitch!!/

Leaning down he rubbed at his knee softly.  When the pain had lessened somewhat he leaned back against the back of the bench, listening to Mokuba do whatever it was he was doing and waited for his vision to clear.  Yawning he crossed his arms over his chest, letting his head fall slightly forward. 

"Nii-sama, are you watching?"

"Yeah, Mokuba…I'm watching."  Shifting slightly he got more comfortable on the bench.  Slowly, without even realizing it, he let his eyes drift close.

After about fifteen minutes of kicking the ball around Mokuba looked over at his brother.  He frowned slightly, knowing perfectly well that Seto couldn't watch him play with his head hung down like that.  Sighing he grabbed his ball and made his way over to where his brother was sitting. 

"Nii-sama?  Seto…?"  Reaching out he pulled lightly at his brothers' sleeve, worried that he hadn't answered him.  That's when he noticed that Seto's eyes were closed and that his breathing was soft and steady.  In other words he was asleep.  Normally this would have irked Mokuba somewhat, he'd really wanted Seto to watch him play, but under the current circumstances he couldn't have been any happier.

Sitting on the bench beside his brother, Mokuba held his ball to his chest and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder; watching as the sun slowly crept towards the horizon, content to let his brother sleep.  He knew he hadn't done so now for days. 

/Rest Nii-sama, that way you can get better soon/ Snuggling more closely against Seto's side Mokuba allowed his own eyes to close. 

****

Seto blinked as a soft sound drifted over to him from out of the black void.  Tilting his head slightly he listened as the sound repeated itself, a soft tapping.  Someone must be knocking on the doors to his office.

/Mokuba doesn't knock.  I don't remember anyone coming over today/ Perplexed he cleared his throat and called out. "Come in."

As the doors opened he could hear soft footsteps enter his office.  By the sound of them there was more than just one person.  He fervently hoped it wasn't any of his Executives.  He didn't think he could handle any of their incessant whining at the moment. /No, it can't be them.  They're too damn lazy to come to my house to whine…/

"Kaiba-san, Mokuba let us in, I hope that we aren't interrupting anything of importance."

Lifting an eyebrow in mild surprise Seto responded. "Not at all Dr. Takama."

Clearing his throat Takama regarded Seto for a moment, looking briefly at the computers set before him and the many papers that covered his desk.  Swallowing he gathered his courage about him before speaking. 

"Kaiba-san, I…and my colleagues don't feel that you should be working…" He paused as Seto's brow arched a little higher.  He cleared his throat once more before continuing. "…we feel that you should relax as much as possible; surely someone else can take on the responsibilities of…"

"No, Dr. Takama, there is no one else."

"Surely your Executives…"

Laughing softly Seto rose from his chair, turning to face the floor length window behind him. "Those idiots couldn't run a lemonade stand, let alone Kaiba Corp.  The only reason they're even here is because of my father.  No matter how sick I am, gentlemen, Kaiba Corp. still has to be run and I am the only one qualified to do so."

Takama took a step forward, frustrated. /He can't keep going on like this/

"At least get someone to…"

"I'm sure you didn't just come all the way out here to 'tuck me into bed'." Seto snapped back at him irritably.  

Takama flinched slightly. "No, sir."

Taking a deep breath Seto looked out the window. "How did you get this address and why are you here?"

"You said that you wanted to know the results of the tests as soon as they were done, but you weren't at your office, so I harassed them into giving me your address." That got the desired effect Takama had been looking for.  Seto's mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smile.  

"Really? I'll have to talk to them about that." The smile slowly faded as he turned his head slightly towards them. "And the results?"

Closing his eyes briefly Takama took a deep breath, his own smile fading somewhat. "All of the results have proven to be inconclusive.  I've personally gone…"

No longer listening Seto turned fully once more to the window, bringing up one hand to rest lightly against its surface.  Hearing the words pause behind him, his eyes shifted to where he thought the men's reflections would be.  

/All test results have proven to be inconclusive…/ Seto closed his eyes against the darkness that had yet to release its grip on his vision. /Inconclusive…/

"…with more tests…"

"No…"

Takama's heart stopped, his eyes coming up to look at the boy turned from them. "Sir…?"

"No more tests."

"Bu…but Sir."

"Get out."

Shocked Takama gaped at Seto's back; he could hear his colleagues already turning to leave. /Damn them/

Apparently hearing them as well Seto's eyes slowly opened, his gaze staring blankly once more out of the floor length window.  Clinching his jaw tightly Takama took a step forward. "Sir, I don't think…"

He was abruptly interrupted as Seto reached over to his right, grabbed the first thing his hand came into contact with and turning threw it in his general direction.  Flinching as what was once a vase smashed into the wall, missing his head by less than a foot, Takama took an involuntary step back. 

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Seto screamed.

Flinching at Seto's tone, he took another step back before pausing, his eyes…they weren't looking at him.  Turning his head slightly he followed Seto's gaze.  Nothing.  Then it hit him, throughout this entire meeting something had felt wrong… He could feel his heart skip a beat as he turned to Seto once more. 

"You can't see me…can you?" He whispered.

Seto's jaw clenched in anger as his eyes shifted a little to the left.  Stepping forward he reached under his desk and pulled out a gun, leveling it at Takama's head. "What part of get the fuck out don't you understand?"

"None…" Takama whispered softly as he turned and walked towards the door.  Even if Seto couldn't see him, he was sure that at least one of those bullets would hit their mark if used.  Closing the door to Seto's office behind him he turned to join his colleagues who were waiting for him in an adjoining hallway.  

"Ungrateful bastard." Azuma whispered under his breath.

--------

Hearing voices down the hall Mokuba set his cards down, moving towards his door.  He wanted to talk to Akeno-san some more before he left today, to see if he'd found anything out about Seto.  As he reached the door, his hand resting on the knob, he heard one of the other doctors start to speak and stopped, listening. 

"Don't try to defend him Takama.  He's nothing but a selfish, ungrateful bastard."

Mokuba stiffened at the insult aimed at his big brother, about to march right out there and demand that he take it back when Akeno-san's voice broke in.

"That's not true Azuma.  He's just…he's just a child.  A very scared child."

"Humph, child indeed.  That's why he's the C.E.O. of the biggest company this side of the known world.  For now anyways."

"And how old was he when he became C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp., huh?!  How old?!  That boy has had no childhood.  Has had no loving family.  Has had no one but that asshole he calls father and his little brother, now only him."

"Don't get all worked up Takama." Broke in Hai. "Soon he'll be put out of misery."

"Don't say that…"

"Come on, you know it's true.  Frankly, I think he deserves what's coming to him. Hey!!" Azuma yelled as Takama grabbed him by the shirtfront, throwing him roughly against the wall. 

"Shut up!!  Just shut the hell up!!"

"Calm down Takama." Hai said, trying to pull him away from Azuma.

Shaking with rage Takama tightened his grip around Azuma's throat.  With head bowed and eyes closed, he ground out between gritted teeth. "You know nothing…NOTHING about that boy…"

"And I suppose you do…" Choked out Azuma.

Releasing his grip Takama turned from his two associates, running one hand through his jet-black hair. 

"More than you know." He whispered as he started walking down the hall. /More than you know…/

When he could no longer hear them Mokuba got up from where he had been sitting on the floor.  Opening his door a crack he peered outside, before stepping into the hallway.  Wiping at a tear that slid down his cheek, he turned and headed towards his brothers office. 

/That one man, he…what he said, it can't be true…it can't/ Another tear sliding down his face he broke into a run.

--------

/Shit. Fuck/ Setting the gun down on top of his desk Seto brought his shaking hands up to clench at his hair. /This is not fucking happening…/

He could feel tears start to build up, but pushed them back down, fighting to gain control over his emotions and body.  Faintly he could hear the door to his office open and he turned, directing his sightless gaze at it, intent on telling whoever it was to go straight to Hell and leave him alone.  He was stopped however, as the soft sound of sniffling drifted over to him.

"Seto…"

Seto blinked. "Mokuba…?"

"Seto…" Mokuba choked out as he stepped into the room, bringing one hand up to wipe at his nose.  He jumped a bit in surprise as broken glass crunched under his feet.

"Careful Mokuba." Seto moved to walk around his desk, cursing as his knee came into hard contact with its edge. 

"Seto…" He stiffened momentarily as Mokuba's arms slid around him, his head burying into his waist.  He could feel Mokuba shaking against him, could feel his tears soak through the material of his shirt.  Reaching down he untangled Mokuba from himself, and holding his hands in his own, bent down.  Running his hands up Mokuba's arms he brought each hand up to wipe at the tears falling from Mokuba's eyes, down his cheeks. "What's wrong Mokuba?  Why are you crying?"

Mokuba sobbed before wrapping his arms tightly around Seto's neck, burying his head in his shoulder.  Wrapping his own arms around Mokuba's trembling body Seto ran his fingers through his hair.  A comforting gesture he barely remembered his mother doing to him on the few occasions that he'd cried when he was a child. "Please don't cry Mokuba.  What happened?"

"Seto…don't go…don't leave me…" Mokuba sobbed, tightening his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto stopped running his fingers through Mokuba's hair at this and after a moment turned his head slightly into his brothers. "I won't leave you Mokuba."

Mokuba sniffed, pulling back just a little. "Promise…?"

Smiling softly Seto ran his thumb over Mokuba's cheek, wiping at the fresh tears that fell there. "Promise…"

Just then he felt something twist inside him, gasping in pain he shut his eyes tightly, pushing Mokuba gently away from him as he doubled over, gasping for air. 

"Seto…?" Mokuba asked uncertainly as his brother pushed lightly against him, pushing him away.  Pulling back Mokuba saw Seto gasp as he suddenly bent over, his forehead resting on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.  Mokuba could feel fear rising within him as Seto fell over onto his side, tears falling from his closed eyes as he gasped in pain. 

"Seto!" Reaching out he grabbed Seto's shoulder.  Seto cried out at the contact, his head lashing back to smack roughly against the front of his desk with a load cracking sound, as small tremors started to work their way through his body.

"Seto!!" Mokuba cried out, grabbing for him again as another spasm went through his body, sending his head flying into his desk once more.  Panicking, tears falling from his eyes, Mokuba shot to his feet and turned, running towards the door.  As the sound of Seto's head ramming into his desk for a third time filled the air, he tripped, cutting his hand on one of the shards of glass that littered the floor.  Ignoring the pain, he scrambled back to his feet, running as fast as they could carry him. /Akeno-san/

--------

Leaning against the side of his car Takama watched his associates leave.  Fuming he turned, kicking at the wheel violently.  Taking off his jacket he threw it into the cars window, his tie shortly following behind.  Closing his eyes he ran his hands through his hair. /Damn it, I need a cigarette/ Turning he started to reach for his jacket, but then stopped. /Wait.  I don't smoke.  Shit/

Sighing he wrapped his arms over his head as he rested it on the roof of his car. /Those fucking ignorant assholes!  I've got to convince him, I…I can't give up, I've got to convince him to take more tests.  I can't just let him die… Kioko and Hiroshi would be sad…/

Faintly he felt tears start to fall from his eyes and straightening he turned to lean back against the car once more, reaching up to wipe at them.  Hearing the door to the mansion open he brushed once more at his tears, wiping all traces of them away and plastered a smile on his face before turning. 

/Shit/ The smile quickly vanished as he saw the panicked look on Mokuba's face and the tears falling from his eyes.  Running forward he kneeled in front of Mokuba, who was just short of hyperventilating. 

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Noticing the blood flowing from Mokuba's hand, he reached down, examining the cut. "Mokuba, what happened?"

"Se…Se…" Sobbing roughly, Mokuba grabbed Takama's shirt with his good hand and pulling his bloodied one from Takama's pointed into the door. 

"Mokuba, Mokuba look at me, calm down.  What happened?  What's wrong?"

"Se…Seto…he…he promised…he promised he wouldn't…le…leave me…"

Takama's face paled as he looked past Mokuba into the house. "Mokuba, Mokuba listen to me, I want you stay here ok.  Stay here."  

With that he moved Mokuba out of the doorway as calmly as possible and then took off at breakneck speed into the house, trying to remember his way to Seto's office. 

--------

//Can't you move any faster?//

"What are you whining about Yami, his house is right…" Yugi trailed off as he looked down the driveway he'd just been pointing down.  He could see someone talking to Mokuba and then after moving Mokuba aside, rush into the house.  Mokuba stayed where he'd been moved for all of five seconds before rushing into the house after the strange man. 

Biting his lip Yugi started to run the rest of the way down the driveway, to the house. 

--------

As Takama entered Seto's office he froze in shock.  Seto, who had somehow turned to lie on his back, was convulsing violently.  His fingers, locked into a claw like position, digging into the floor or into his shirt with each spasm that racked through his body.  His neck lay back, the cords of his throat straining as he gasped for air.  Takama was released from his paralysis as another violent spasm sent Seto's head crashing violently into the floor. 

Running forward he fell beside Seto's body, reaching out, trying to grab at his arms.  Hearing glass crack behind him, he turned his head slightly back towards the door.  "Damn it, Mokuba I said stay there!"

Mokuba cried out as Seto's head came into contact harder than before with the floor.  Cursing Takama turned back to Seto and giving up on his arms, reached out to try and keep his head from ramming into the floor and not break his neck in the process.  He was distracted again as another cry rang from the doorway.  Trying without success to restrain Seto's body he turned once more to the door. 

A boy he'd never seen before stood in the doorway beside Mokuba, his eyes wide, full of shock and fear.  As the boy started to take a step farther into the room Takama released one hand from Seto and brought it up to point at him. 

"You, get him out of here." As the boy stopped, hesitating, Takama bit back a curse, whether it was from the boy not listening or Seto's head ramming his fingers into the floor, he didn't know.  And quite frankly he didn't give a damn. "Damn it, I said get him out of here, now!!"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment longer before moving over to Mokuba, gently trying to lead him away.  As the two left the room Takama turned his full attention back to Seto.

Cursing, not caring about any danger to his own person, he carefully shifted, lowering his body onto Seto's.  Wrapping his arms firmly around Seto's head he held him close against him.  He could feel Seto's body arching against his, his hands clawing at his chest and sides.  Seto's head turned slightly into his and he tried not to flinch as his breath brushed against his neck, knowing the damage Seto could do if he inadvertently bit him.

He could feel Seto's breathing, rapid and erratic, beneath him.  Could feel the savage beating of his heart as it threatened to explode in his chest.  He cried out in pain as the clawed fingers of Seto's left hand tangled in his hair, jerking at his head violently.  Gritting his teeth he ignored the pain, turning his head into Seto's shoulder, holding him more securely against him. /Please, please…/

Suddenly Seto just stopped.  After a moment Takama slowly unwrapped his arms from around Seto's head, and shakily pressed his fingers to his throat.  As a faint pulse greeted him, he let go of the tears he'd been holding, letting them fall freely from his eyes.  Moving off Seto he sat by his side and reaching out brushed the sweat soaked fringe of Seto's hair from his eyes. 

Taking a shaky breath he ran his hands through his own hair and cried. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

More A/N: *evil cackling ensues* A cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough* No, seriously, I hope that that wasn't cheesy or anything.   I don't know when the next one will be out.  The first time I had to type this thing up it took me three days, but I just did it just now all for you guys in one!!!! It took my 11 hours.  My fingers and back are killing me.  I don't think I'll be able to type for month. 

Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoyed it, as uneventful as it was.  Don't forget to R&R, I thrive on reviews; they're my driving force. Here's a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers. ^_^


	4. Chapter Four

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: *crickets chirping*

Warning:  Sappy. ^^; Maybe…

A/N: Hallow!!!! *cough*  Did anyone miss me? ^^;; Sorry for taking so long, but…yeah, writing's hell.  *grin*  Please enjoy as always more AN can be found after the chapter. 

/…./ someone's thinking //….// yami's thinking *****flashback***** ~*~someone's dreaming~*~  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Darkness IV TC \l1 "

//Yugi what are you doing?!//

/That man's right Yami.  We need to get Mokuba out of here.  He shouldn't see this/

"Come on Mokuba." Yugi whispered softly, gently turning Mokuba away from the sight of his brother, trying to ignore what was going on behind him, trying to remain calm.  Not only for his sake but for Mokuba's and Yami's as well.  'Shhhing' quietly he picked Mokuba's trembling body up, carrying him down the hall.  He could feel something wet soaking into his shirt where Mokuba was griping it and pulling Mokuba's hand away he noticed for the first time the giant gash in his hand. "Come on lets get this cleaned up."

"Se…Seto…" Mokuba sobbed, burying his head into Yugi's shoulder. "I…I don't…"

"Shhh…it's ok.  I'm sure Seto will be alright, that man will take care of him."

"Akeno-san…"

"That's right Akeno-san will take care of your brother, now let me take care of you, ok.  Everything's going to be just fine." /I hope…/ Sighing Yugi shifted Mokuba to a more comfortable position, making his way to a bathroom.

Yugi could feel Yami grow more and more restless as they moved farther down the hall, away from where Seto and that strange man, who he was assuming was Akeno-san, was.  He knew that Yami was not very happy with him at all for leaving Seto in that mans care either and knew that is was only a matter of time before Yami decided to move on his own, compelled by his emotions to act.  Yugi knew that in his current state of mind Yami wouldn't be able to see the fruitlessness of those actions, so he waited for his darker side to make his move.

//That's it Yugi I can't stand it any longer// With that Yugi felt Yami's consciousness pull away from his own and take on a physical form in front of him. "I'm going back."

"No Yami.  I need you to help me with Mokuba."

"Seto needs my help!" Yami yelled, nearly hysterical.

"There's nothing you can do Yami.  All you'd do is get in the way…" Yugi whispered, hating himself for causing Yami even more pain by pointing out this simple truth.  He could see the pain clearly in Yami's stance, in his expression; in the way his eyes gleamed with sadness, unwilling to let the tears fall from them.  Swallowing lightly Yugi fought to remain calm, a role usually filled by his darker side.  But now that darker side, the one who had always been his pillar of strength in moments of weakness, his mind of reason in times of chaos, needed him.  Yami needed him. "Here take Mokuba."

Yami hesitated for a moment, torn between wanting to do anything to help the man he loved and the knowledge that that was impossible, that there was nothing he could do.  After one last glance down the hall, in the direction they'd just came from, he stepped forward carefully taking Mokuba's trembling form into his arms, holding him protectively against him.  If nothing else he would look after the most important person in his loves life.

"Come on." Yugi whispered softly opening the door to a bathroom ushering Yami and his charge inside. 

As Yami moved over to the bathtub, sitting on its rim and moving Mokuba to sit on his lap, Yugi went to the cabinet and got a plush dark blue cloth.  Walking over to the sink he turned on the water, making it slightly warm, allowing the washcloth to absorb the liquid.  As he turned off the water, ringing any excess out of the washcloth, he looked over at Yami and Mokuba from out of the corner of his eye.

Mokuba sat trembling and sniffling softly on Yami's lap, his head resting on his right shoulder and his hands clenched tightly in his shirt.  His eyes were half lidded though, as if all of his tears had drained him of his energy and he no longer had the strength to fight against his shock and the fatigue that followed it.  Yami, for his part, didn't seem to mind the fact that Mokuba was drenching his shirt in blood and tears; actually he didn't even seem to notice it at all.  His head rested lightly against the top of Mokuba's, his eyes gazing worriedly at the door, as he held Mokuba securely in place.

Folding the damp washcloth neatly Yugi moved over to them and kneeling in front of Yami carefully disentangled Mokuba's injured hand from his shirt.  Mokuba sniffed and stirred a little in his half conscious state as Yugi ran the washcloth lightly over the cut, wiping way the blood.  He was almost finished cleaning the wound when Yami stiffened slightly.  Pausing in his administrations Yugi glanced over his shoulder.

--------

/Where did that boy take Mokuba?/ Wiping the evidence of his tears away Takama moved farther down the hall.  Seeing a light coming from an open door a ways down he quickened his pace, before slowly approaching the doorway.  As he stepped quietly into the room he stopped confused, as he was greeted first with a pair of fiery crimson eyes, and then by a pair of soft violet eyes, as the boy who had his back turned to him looked at him from over his shoulder.  He recognized that one, but the other… /There hadn't been two, had there?/

Before he could speak the boy holding Mokuba jumped to his feet, nearly knocking the other boy down in the process. "Where's Seto?  Is he alright?"

Sighing Takama closed his eyes for a moment, before stepping farther into the room, ignoring the boys' questions.  Yami's jaw clenched in anger as the man approached them and Yugi, sensing this, reached out to take Mokuba from his arms; least Yami did anything rash and forgot about the boy he was holding.  Yugi knew that Yami wasn't prone to making rash decisions under normal or even abnormal circumstances for that matter, but this situation was like no other before and the fact that Seto was involved only served to complicate matters.  Not knowing what Yami would do, and not currently trusting him he whispered softly. "Yami please don't…"

Yami glared at him before folding his arms over his chest and turning his heated gaze upon the man instead.  Unbelievably the man ignored the look, much like Seto did, and moved past him to look at Mokuba.

Sniffing lightly Yami stalked past him moving to the door. "I'm going to check on Seto."

"Don't touch him." The man said over his shoulder, causing Yami to stop.  After a moment Yami nodded and exited the room.

"Here…" The man said softly, gently taking Mokuba's sleeping form into his arms, and taking Yami's abandoned station on the rim of the bathtub.  Yugi bit his lower lip as the man examined Mokuba's left hand carefully.  "What's your name?"

Startled Yugi looked up into the tired eyes before him. "Yugi."

"Well Yugi, do you think you could run down to my car and get the first aid kit?  It's under the drivers seat."

Yugi nodded and started to turn, but then stopped, looking uncertainly back at the man. "Akeno-san…?"

"Don't worry kid it's unlocked.  Just hurry, ok."

Nodding once more he turned to do as Takama asked.  Sighing Takama reached out picking up the washcloth from where Yugi had left it and finished cleaning the blood off of Mokuba's hand.

--------

As Yami neared Seto's office his pace began to slow, uncertainty starting to sink in.  Stopping he uncharacteristically bit at his lower lip, mirroring Yugi's nervous habit, and looked back down the hall to where he had left Yugi and the others.  Scowling at himself he turned and continued to move towards where Seto should be.  His pace slowed once more however, as the ajar doors to Seto's office came into view. 

Once more biting gingerly at his lip, he stepped quietly up to the doors, softly pushing one open.  His heart skipped a beat as he stepped inside and looked at the still figure lying before him.

Seto had forgone his usual pale color to take on that of a corpse, a sickly, ghostly pallor that had no business on a living creature.  If Seto was even living…  Disconcerted Yami held his breath, taking a tentative step forward.  There was nothing more that he wanted to do at this moment other than to run to Seto and hold him, but that mans parting words made him weary of such actions.  Plus the scene seemed vaguely familiar…

As he knelt down by Seto's side, the source of this other sense of unease hit him, his dream…  In the endless, blinding white plains of his dream he had found Seto lying much as he was now.  Remembering the rest of the dream Yami looked around uneasily, half expecting the phantom from his dreams to appear and claim Seto as his own.

However nothing seeped out of the shadows to torment them and Yami scowled, berating himself for letting his imagination run away with his dreams, to let his dreams effect him in the waking world.

Sighing softly he sniffed and turned his full attention back to the only thing that mattered.  Seto.  He wished that he knew what was going on, he wished that there were something he could do…  He reached out gently brushing at the damp fringe of Seto's soft hair as a tear finally freed itself, running silently down his cheek. "Why…why is this happening to you?"

Choking down a sob he withdrew his hand, closing his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears.  They refused to stop however, continuing to seep from under his lashes defiantly.  Giving up he let them fall, his damp lashes fluttering open. "Seto, I…I've been afraid to tell you this, but…"

Uncertain he bit at his trembling lower lip, turning his gaze away from the still figure beside him, looking out of what he could see of the window behind Seto's desk.  The seconds seemed to last a lifetime, punctuated and counted by the barely audible sound of Seto's shallow breaths. //God he's barely breathing…// Sniffing, wiping at his tears with the back of his arm, Yami looked back down at the man who had won his heart so long ago with his gaze alone. "But…if…if I don't tell you now then…I…I might never get the chance to…"

Stopping he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, trying to steady his voice.  His sobs quieting he opened his eyes and reaching out ran his fingertips softly along the side of Seto's face, barely touching him. "Seto I…  Ever since that day we first met I knew…I knew that we were meant to be…that we belonged together.  I felt it in my soul…"

Trailing off he sobbed softly before raising his hand to rest lightly over his heart. "I felt it here…in…in my heart…  Seto I …I love you.  I love you with everything that I am.  I love you as I have loved no one.  I would do anything for you.  I would…I would die for you…  I would gladly give my life now at this moment if it would stop whatever's happening to you… Without hesitation or regret I would die…"

Forgetting the mans warning, Yami leaned forward gently brushing Seto's lips with his own trembling ones, before moving his head to rest lightly on his chest, his left hand coming up to grip tightly at the material of Seto's shirt.  Closing his eyes Yami listened to the barely audible sound of Seto's heartbeat as his heart slowly fought to continue its unsteady rhythm. "Please…don't leave me…"

--------

Yugi glanced down the hallway towards Seto's office, before turning, going in the opposite direction.  He held the first aid kit tightly as he approached the doorway to the bathroom, slipping quietly inside.  As he entered he found himself unable to move or speak, afraid to break the stillness of the moment, the surreality of the scene before him.

Akeno-san had moved to lean lightly against the wall, his eyes closed.  Mokuba, who was still asleep, was resting comfortably in the mans arms, his head resting along the inside of his right shoulder, the top of his hair brushing softly against the mans chin as he breathed.  In all appearances it seemed as though Akeno-san had followed Mokuba in his tired journey, Yugi would have thoughten so too if he hadn't caught the slight movement of the mans lips.  

Moving closer he caught the sound of words, whispered softly and in a language he didn't understand.  The way they were said though reminded him of singing, like when his mother would sing to him when he was sick or couldn't sleep.  A lullaby maybe?  

Shaking his head softly Yugi broke out of his trance and cleared his throat to get the mans attention. "Akeno-san…?" 

Opening his eyes just enough to peer out, Takama stopped his soft singing, fighting back the exhaustion that had swept over him as soon as he'd sent the boy on his errand.  But now the boy was back and he still had much to do.  Sighing he closed his eyes, before opening them fully, pushing himself lightly away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Thanks…Yugi, right?"

Biting at his lower lip Yugi nodded, handing Takama the first aid kit he'd been holding. "How do you know Seto?"

Takama glanced at him before turning his attention back to Mokuba's hand. "Well…I knew his parents along time ago.  Right now I'm trying to act as his doctor."

"Trying?"

"He's stubborn." Takama mumbled rifling through the first aid kits contents with one hand while holding Mokuba with the other. 

Yugi smiled lightly at Takama's response, the knowledge that he was a doctor lifting some of the worry from his mind. "Yeah, Kaiba is stubborn, among other things."

Takama snorted softly as he started to carefully wrap Mokuba's hand up with gauze, a few remaining drops of blood and disinfectant staining the white material, only to be covered by more of the clean fabric. "So Yugi, how do you know my name?  I think I would remember meeting someone like you."

"Like me?" Yugi questioned softly.

"Your hair." Takama smiled, glancing up quickly before finishing off the bandage he was putting on Mokuba's hand. 

"Oh…" Yugi whispered, blushing softly.  Unconsciously he reached up fingering at a strand of his multicolored hair. "Well, Mokuba said a name while I was carrying him here and I just assumed it was yours…"

"Hnn…Well Yugi," Takama said closing the first aid kit. "You wouldn't happen to know your way around this monstrosity of a house would you?"

Biting at his lower lip Yugi shook his head sadly. "I've only been here once before."

Sighing Takama frowned slightly before gently trying to rouse Mokuba from his sleep. "Mokuba I need you to wake up for a moment."

"Akeno-san…?" Mokuba asked tiredly then softly sobbed. "Where's Seto?  Is he ok?"

"Shh, Seto's fine Mokuba.  He's sleeping." Takama said softly, gently brushing at the fringe of Mokuba's hair.  Sniffing Mokuba clung more tightly to Takama, finding his presence comforting and reassuring. "Mokuba, can you tell me how to get to your room?"

Mokuba sniffed and nodded, but didn't loosen his hold on Takama's shirt.  After brushing at his hair once more time Takama stood and exited the bathroom, followed silently by Yugi.  As they made their way back down the hall Mokuba started to fall once more into a light sleep, too emotionally drained to stay awake. 

By the time that they made it to Mokuba's room the boy was barely conscious and gave no trouble as Takama laid him on his bed, gently untangling his small hand from his shirt.  Not wanting to, but having no other choice he woke the boy once more, just long enough to get the directions to Seto's own room, before pulling the covers up over the boy and quietly exiting the room.

--------

"I thought I told you not to touch him."

Startled Yami snapped upright, turning slightly to see Yugi and the man from earlier standing in the doorway.  After a moment he regained his wits and was fixing to say something in return when the man sighed, raising one hand in dismissal and started towards them, Yugi following closely behind. 

"Yami this is Akeno-san.  He's a doctor." Yugi whispered softly as he came up behind his other.  Yami just sniffed lightly in reply, turning his gaze back to Seto.

"If you don't mind could I…?" Takama trailed off, gesturing at the space that Yami and Yugi occupied.

Reluctantly Yami allowed Yugi to pull him to his feet as Takama took the space they'd just been occupying by Seto's side.  Reaching out he lifted Seto's eyelids, quickly examining him. "Did he move any?  Wake up?"

Shaking his head Yami whispered. "No."

Sighing Takama ran a hand through his hair, before gently beginning to move Seto so that he might be able to lift him easier.  With Seto's limp body carefully nestled within his arms, Seto's head resting lightly against his shoulder, he turned, moving quietly past Yami and Yugi into the hallway outside.

--------

"Seto!!" Mokuba cried out, sitting bolt upright, the sound of his brothers head hitting his desk reverberating in his mind. /Where am I?  Where's Seto?/ Blinking his eyes Mokuba strained to see past the darkness that surrounded him and was soon greeted by the familiar surroundings of his room.  As he reached up to wipe at his eyes and nose he felt a rough material pressed against his skin and looking down saw that his left hand had been neatly wrapped in bandages.  After running his fingers lightly over the material he sniffed lightly and moved to get out of the bed. 

As his feet touched the floor the sound of cracking glass filled the silence of the room.  Quickly stepping back Mokuba bent down to see what had caused the sound and found a picture frame face down at the foot of his nightstand, small pieces of broken glass peaking out from under its frame.  Biting his lip lightly he reached out, carefully lifting it off the floor, more pieces of glass falling free as he did so. 

/I must have knocked it down/ Mokuba thought as he turned the picture frame over.  He was greeted by the not quite smiling face of his brother and his own happily smiling one as he half-hung from his brothers' arm.  It had been taken a few years ago at a carnival, he'd been so happy when Seto had agreed to take him…

/Nii-sama…/ Sniffing lightly he set the picture back up on the nightstand and picked up the pieces of glass, throwing them into a waste basket before stepping out of his room and into the darkened hallway.  For a moment he just stood there, not sure where to go or what to do.  He wanted to find his brother, to make sure he was alright…  Biting at his lower lip he started to move slowly in the direction of the stairway.

As he started to make his way up the stairs to the third floor he paused, noticing a light coming from downstairs and the soft static murmur of voices.  Wiping at a tear as it slid down his cheek he glanced back up the stairs, before turning and moving carefully down the blackened stairway to the first floor landing.

Once there he followed the sound of softly murmured voices and the soft glow of light that seemed to fluctuate from light to dark, and as he entered into the main living room he found the cause of both.

The light from the TV softly illuminated the form of Akeno-san, who lay sprawled along the length of the coach, his right foot planted firmly on the floor and his left arm flung across his face, covering his eyes.  The remote lay limply in his other hand, its end resting lightly on the floor.

As the light from the TV brightened it lit up the assortment of scattered papers that lay upon the coffee table, making them shine luminous against the otherwise pitch-blackness of the room.

"Akeno-san?" Mokuba whispered softly as he took a small step towards the coach, relief flowing through him at the knowledge that the young doctor was still here.  That he wasn't alone…

Takama mumbled something unintelligible before rolling onto his side, the remote slipping from his fingers to lay on the floor as he wrapped his arms lightly around himself and drew both his legs up under him.  After snuggling further into the back of the coach he mumbled once more then settled to lay quiet, but for the soft stirring of his breath, his back facing Mokuba.

Glancing once more at Takama's sleeping form Mokuba moved to pick up the remote from where it had fallen and set it on the coffee table, his eyes glancing briefly at the papers that littered its surface.

As the light from the TV grew a name on a paper lying within an open folder caught his eye.  Kioko Watanabe. /Kaa-san…/ Reaching out he carefully lifted the folder, examining it.  It was his mothers' medical file…  Setting it back down he picked up the notebook that lay open beside it.  The page it was currently open to had his mothers name at the top and many notes and long words that Mokuba couldn't read or understand.  Many of the longer words had been crossed out and at the bottom of the page there was a giant ominous question mark which had been retraced and encircled multiple times. 

Biting his lip gently Mokuba turned to the previous page, which listed even more long, hard to read words, even without the trademark doctors handwriting, which had also all been crossed out; the lines through each of the words likewise cutting deeper and rougher into the paper as they neared the pages end.

/Why would Akeno-san have Kaa-san's medical file?/ His brows furrowing slightly Mokuba set the notebook back down on the coffee table like it had been before.  Reaching over he hit the power button on the remote, plunging the room into total darkness, before carefully, but surely making his way back to the darkened staircase.  As much as the question regarding his mothers' file intrigued him, it wasn't nearly as important to him as the one person whom he now sought. 

--------

A couple stumbles and a few minutes later found Mokuba on the third floor slowly feeling his way down the hall to his brothers room, hoping that that was where he would find him.  He vaguely remembered Akeno-san asking about it…

Reaching the door to his brothers' bedroom Mokuba reached out resting his hand shakily on the knob.  Biting his lower lip softly he took a deep breath, then slowly turned the handle, cracking the door open.  

Moonlight flooded into Seto's room, lighting everything in a soft glow, and as Mokuba peered inside he saw the still form of his brother lying in the dark folds of his bed.

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba whispered softly as he entered the room, slowly making his way to the foot of Seto's bed, before crawling onto it and making his way over to his brothers' side.  For a long while he simply sat there looking down at the pale form of his brother, fear building inside of him with every small shiver that racked through the still form.

Reaching out with his right hand Mokuba gently brushed at the sweat soaked bangs that clung to Seto's forehead, before trailing his fingers down the side of his face to cup his cheek gently.  Leaning down he closed his eyes then brushed his lips softly over his brothers in a feather light caress.  "I love you Nii-sama…"

Leaning back up Mokuba sniffed softly, feeling tears start to form at the corners of his eyes.  Sniffing once more he wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, Seto never liked to see him cry and he didn't want to make his brother sad.  Sighing shakily he lifted up the covers crawling underneath them to lie by his brothers side.  As the black silk settled soothingly around him he cuddled closer still to his brother, resting his head on Seto's right shoulder, the fingers of his hand coming up to grip tightly at the material of Seto's shirt, over his heart.

Looking into the darkness across from him Mokuba tried to suppress a shiver as another small tremor ran through Seto's body. "Nii-sama…you won't leave me will you?"

Another, slightly stronger, tremor was his only answer and Mokuba closed his eyes, a single tear escaping from them to run coldly down his cheek.  Tightening his grip on Seto's shirt he whispered softly. "You promised, remember?  You promised me you wouldn't…"

--------

Pain.  It shot through every nerve, every fiber of his body.  Hot, white liquid fire burned his eyes, searing into the flesh beyond, branding itself deeper and deeper into his mind, until it threatened to explode in pure agony.

Moaning softly Seto stirred and the pain receded slightly, retreating into the dark shadows of his mind.  Shivering lightly he slowly opened his eyes only to snap them shut again, a small whimper escaping his throat as the world around him flared white.  After a moment the blinding intensity lessened, his vision turning from white back to a more familiar gray.

Vaguely he acknowledged the fact that he couldn't feel his right arm and wondered distantly why this didn't seem to bother him, before bringing up his left hand to help shield his eyes from his tormenter.  Once again he preceded to open his eyes, refusing to close them as his vision flared bright again, instead lowering them slightly and waiting patiently for the blinding light to fade, using all of his skills and training to block out the nerve searing pain that filled him as it tried to force its presence to the forefront of his consciousness. 

Gradually the blinding intensity of the light around him began to fade, the sheer white dulling and dissipating, merging into familiar shapes and patterns. Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the change Seto allowed his hand to drop back down by his side, vaguely noting the soft caress of the sheets on his damp skin. 

/My room...  How...?  Why am I here.../ Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed his mind to drift as he tried to recall what had happened and why his head felt like it had been used for target practice. 

Wincing he clenched his hand into a fist as a mocking pang of agony raced through his being, a reminder of the pain that, just moments before, had filled him, and yet still the reason or cause eluded him, the last he remembered he'd been talking to Mokuba.  Mokuba had been crying...

His eyes slitting open Seto sighed tiredly, a tightness starting to form within his chest.  A soft movement against his side reminded him of the fact that he couldn't really feel half his body and letting his head lull slowly to the right he was greeted with a shock of ebony hair and a pale face, peaceful in sleep, that showed trails of dried tears along its smooth, childish surface. 

/Mokuba.../ Slowly Seto brought his fingers up to brush lightly over his brothers tear stained cheeks, the tightness in his chest intensifying at the contact.  Moving his fingers gently back through the hair at his brothers nap he rested his head lightly against the others, a single tear slipping unnoticed to trail silently down his cheek as he stared blankly at the window across from him. 

The soft sound of his door opening slowly drew his gaze away from the mocking blue sky and sunlight before coming to settle on a man who stood uncertainly just inside of the room, his hand still resting on the doors knob beside him. 

Frowning slightly Seto studied the man for a moment, his frown deepening as a flash of memory came to him. "I thought I told you to get the hell out."

Stiffening slightly the man narrowed his eyes and moved further into the room, mild irritation written in his stance and movement. "I don't believe it was worded quite as nicely as that, but yes you did tell me to leave."

"Then why are you still here?" Seto asked, his voice coming out more weary than angry, which irritated him.

Takama stopped at the side of Seto's bed and looked down into the boys deep cerulean eyes; at the moment the only emotion held within that gaze was one of a weary tiredness, a sadness so profound and yet nearly completely hidden within their icy depths.  His voice soft and gentle he quietly asked. "How much do you remember from yesterday...Kaiba-san?"

His gaze lowering Seto turned his head slowly away from Takama to once again gaze out at the mocking sky, his voice soft as he answered. "I was talking to Mokuba....  He'd been crying..." /Pain/

Running a hand through his sleep mused hair Takama repressed a quiet sigh and reached out gently for Seto's wrists so that he could check his pulse, not having expected Seto to remember much more, if any past that.   At the slight contact however, Seto withdrew his hand, his voice so soft as he spoke that it was barely audible. "Akeno-chan... could you take Mokuba back to his room?"

/Akeno...chan...?/ Takama raised a brow at the use of the familiar, but mumbled in assent before moving to the other side of the bed to gather Mokuba into his arms, careful not to wake him.  As he settled the boy comfortably in his arms he glanced over at Seto, the distant, almost empty gaze that met his sending a small shiver down his spine.  It was as though Seto wasn't wholly there, but somewhere else entirely. /Akeno-chan eh?/

--------

Smiling softly Takama laid Mokuba gently down on his bed and untangling his rumpled covers pulled them up, brushing the boys unruly hair from his eyes.  After studying him quietly for a few moments he turned and exited the room heading down the stairs to retrieve a kit he'd had the hospital drop by last night before heading back to the stairs.  

As he started his ascent a loud knock sounded from the main entrance and frowning slightly Takama paused, unsure if he wanted to answer or not.  He didn't want anyone from Kaiba Corp. to come in and demand that they see Seto, he didn't want to have to deal with that or the stress that it might cause the boy.  However it might also be someone from the hospital...  Sighing in defeat he set the kit down on the landing and went to answer the insistent call for admittance and opening the door found himself staring down into crimson eyes that narrowed with annoyance as they met his own.  

After a few moments of mutual silence the boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Well are you going to let me in?"

Takama blinked at the boy, whom he vaguely recognized from the night before, before murmuring an apology and stepping aside so that the boy might enter, quietly closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name..."

"Yami." Arms tightening slightly around himself Yami let his gaze wonder lazily around his surroundings as he tried to get his rising emotions under control, before alighting that cool gaze upon Takama who still stood by the closed door. "Akeno right?"

Nodding slightly the man stepped around Yami, making his way over to the landing of the stairs where he picked up what appeared to be a medical kit of some sort before starting up the stairs. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ignoring the question Yami asked one of his own as he started up the stairs in Takama's wake. "You are a doctor, are you not?"

Looking briefly over his shoulder Takama answered with a simple, softly spoken 'yes'. 

His eyes lowering to look at the steps before him Yami remained quiet for a moment, stilling the anger and confusion that stirred in his heart. "Then why...  Why didn't you take Seto to the hospital last night?"

Pausing Takama sighed softly before turning towards Yami, who for the first time saw the weariness and soft fear in the mans deep cerulean eyes.  Closing those eyes Takama remained still for a few moments. "Seto... has had some very bad experiences concerning hospitals and... doctors, I didn't want to put him through the stress that waking in one would cause him." Turning Takama lowered his gaze before wearily starting up the stairs, a tired whisper trailing behind him that made Yami's blood run cold as a shiver ran the length of his spine. "Besides there was nothing they could have done for him...  Nothing that they can do."

Frowning Yami silently repeated what Takama had told him over and over again in his mind, the words, or rather meaning behind those words bringing a vile, bitter taste to his mouth.  If the man spoke truth then he could only assume that they did not know what was afflicting Seto or how to treat it. 

Scowling at the thought Yami glanced up from the stairs to the mans back his scowl deepening as he did so, his thoughts no longer on what the doctor had said, but how he'd said it.  His words, his expressions had both been filled with a quiet sorrow, a pain which ran far deeper than the man let on.  To Yami it was obvious at that moment that this mans interest in Seto went beyond that of a doctor and patient. 

And that thought sent tendrils of anger throughout his body.  Seto was his.  Yami paused slightly in his pace as that new thought entered his head replacing his previous anger with a more subtle emotion, one he couldn't quite place.  Trepidation perhaps?

Coming to the top of the third floor landing Yami shrugged off the unknown emotion, dismissing it and waited patiently in silence as Takama knocked softly on Seto's bedroom door.  Receiving no answer the doctor slipped quietly inside, muttering something under his breath as he looked at where Seto lay. 

Closing the door silently behind him Yami watched as Takama approached the still, sleeping form, his skin prickling as he came up behind the doctor taking in Seto's deathly pale, sweat sheened skin.  Biting his lower lip for a moment Yami regarded Takama as he shifted Seto to lie on his back and picked up his wrist to check his pulse.  Resisting the urge to deepen his frown Yami straightened and moved around the bed to stand in front of the windows Seto had been facing and looking out of them silently watched the reflection of what was happening behind him in the glass. 

--------

//Yugi?//

Yugi's hand stopped in mid-motion, his head tilting slightly to one side at the soft whisper in his mind. /Yami, is everything ok?/

There was a short pause of silence at his question, Yami's turmoiled emotions softly rippling through their link.  Biting softly at his lower lip Yugi concentrated harder on that link silently encouraging Yami to reply to his query, trying to exude confidence and reassurance to his other self.   

//That…man is here//

/Yami/ Yugi sighed quietly. 

Ignoring the slight irritation in Yugi's voice Yami continued, barely pausing. //He doesn't know what's wrong with Seto.  He said that the people at the hospitals can't do anything for him either//

His gaze lowering slightly Yugi tried not to let his anxiety reach Yami, which would only fuel that of the others. /I'm sure Kaiba will be ok, they just need a little more time is all/ Closing his eyes Yugi resisted the urge to bang his head on his desk; that sounded so lame, even to his own ears. 

//I don't like…that man Yugi//

/Akeno-san?/

//Hai.  There's…just something about him.  How he acts around Seto.  There's more to them, more to his interest in Seto than he is letting on.  I don't like it.//

/Yami you're probably just ima…/

"Mutou-kun!"

Startled at the loud shout Yugi squeaked and jumped in his seat his connection with Yami forgotten as his attention snapped back to his current surroundings and the beat read face of his teacher as he leaned across his desk, their noses just inches apart, his hands griping the front corners of Yugi's desk so hard his knuckles were white from the pressure. 

"An…Anda-san." Yugi stuttered, his own face turning red with embarrassment, his cheeks flushing bright at the knowledge that every eye in the room was trained on him. 

A false and very, at least in Yugi's opinion, frightening smile formed on the teachers face. "It's nice to have you back with us Mutou-kun.  Now would you please answer the question?"

Shrinking back and down into his seat Yugi glanced at the other students, their expressions ranging from indifference, to annoyance, to surprise and even thankfulness that they hadn't been the ones caught daydreaming and not paying attention.  Only one gaze held understanding, combined with sympathy and irritation, the later directed at Anda-san's back rather than himself. 

"Well?"

The sharply spoken word instantly brought Yugi's attention back to his teacher who was practically frothing at the mouth in anger and not for the first time Yugi cursed Seto's sense of timing and inability to seek help which had lead to their previous teacher taking an extended leave. 

"Mutou-kun you will stay after class the rest of this week and all of next week.  Now go stand in the hall."

"Yes Anda-san." Yugi mumbled quietly as he slid out of his seat and exited the classroom trying to ignore the gazes that followed him. 

Leaning back against the cold wall in the empty hallway he sighed, closing his eyes and tentatively tried to reach out and touch Yami, but the others attention had left him and fixated on something else. /Yami if only you knew how much trouble you get me into.  I never got in trouble before you, but…I also didn't have any friends either/

"Yeah! Well I don't want to be in this stupid class anyway!" The shout and following slam of a door was followed by a soft, nonchalant whistling. "Hey Yug."

Smiling Yugi looked over to his left at the tall figure leaning back against the wall his hands stuffed carelessly into his pants pockets. "Hey Joey."

After a moment of silence Joey cleared his throat and with a small nod of his head indicated the classroom. "Yami?"

"Yeah, Yami." Yugi replied softly his gaze dropping to study the floor at his feet. "Something's…really wrong with Kaiba.  Yami's…afraid."

One of Joey's brows raised slightly at that.  Yami and the word 'afraid' just didn't go together. "Come on Yug, it can't be all that bad."

His eyes closing Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around himself a chill running down his spine as a vision of last night's events ran through his mind.  His voice shook slightly when he spoke. "No, it can be.  You didn't see what happened last night when we went over there.  You didn't see Seto.  Yami thought…we both thought that he was dieing."

Joey felt like kicking himself as small tears fell from under Yugi's lashes to run slowly down his cheeks and reaching out he gently pulled the smaller boy into a hug not knowing what to do or what to say.  If it was really as bad as Yugi said…  He might not like the arrogant jerk but he certainly didn't want him to keel over.  Mokuba would be lost without his older brother and Joey did not wish the pain of being separated from someone you love on the little brat. 

"Joey I'm scared.  If something happens to Seto…  If he dies…  I don't know what Yami would do.  He loves him so much it would kill him…"  /I just know it would/

How anyone could love that coldhearted bastard, besides Mokuba of course, Joey still couldn't fathom but just knowing how Yami got when one of his friends were hurt or threatened he could understand Yugi's concern. 

"Joey?"

"Hmm…?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone.  Not even Tristen and Teá.  I don't think Seto would want everyone to know and it might make things harder on him."

"Yeah sure Yugi, I promise I won't tell anyone.  For Yami's sake I won't."

"Thank you." Yugi sniffled quietly against Joey's chest, taking comfort in the arms of his friend. 

--------

Frowning as his connection with Yugi was abruptly terminated Yami loosed his arms slightly from around himself and refocused his vision on the reflection of the room behind him in the glass of the window, unconcerned with Yugi's sudden leave, he was probably just distracted by something. 

The sight of Takama unbuttoning Seto's shirt was not one he'd expected to see and heat flushed his face as anger filled him.  His back stiffening and his hands curling into fists he rounded on the pair. "What are you doing?" 

Surprised by the angry tone Takama looked up from his task at Yami who, before now, had remained silent; taking in the deep flush of the boys cheeks and his tense stance Takama resisted the urge to smirk, amused as those strange crimson eyes narrowed slightly, before turning back to Seto slowly undoing the last button of the boys shirt, pale, smooth skin showing beneath the fabric. "Getting him out of these sweat soaked clothes."

Yami was a bit flustered at the response and a little embarrassed at his own reaction though none of this showed through in his expression.  Instead he continued to stand silently and watched as Akeno's fingers brushed gently along an exposed expanse of Seto's stomach, the touch so small that if one hadn't been paying close attention would have gone unnoticed, before the man ran his fingers through his slightly mused black hair and looked over at him with a small smile. "You wouldn't mind helping to hold him upright would you?" 

Shaking his head Yami uncrossed his arms and moved next to the bed staring silently down at Seto for a moment before sitting down careful not to disturb the sleeping figure and just as carefully helped to pull him into a somewhat upright position, the feel of Seto's weight leaning against him strange. 

Silently Akeno watched as Yami's fingers lifted, almost hesitantly, to brush the sweat soaked fringe from out of Seto's face where it clung to his skin.  The touch so soft, so gentle, almost as though the boy were unaware of his actions, his unusual crimson eyes reflecting a myriad of emotions, too many to be clearly seen for what they truly were.  It was the same as the night before when he'd gone back to Seto's office to find this boy lightly embracing the other, tears trailing unnoticed down his cheeks.  His gaze lowering slightly though still trained on the pair and his voice soft he asked. "Why are you so concerned for him?  Are you lovers?" 

Yami's hand stills as he sits ramrod straight, bristling softly as he turned slightly wide crimson eyes on the man across from him shocked at his candidness.  The surprise quickly suppressed his eyes narrow slightly. "We're friends, rivals." 

"Aa." Turning his attention fully back to Seto Akeno began the task of slipping the boys arm out of his shirt, the fabric of which was nearly plastered to his flushed skin, aware that Yami was still watching him intently.  He was somewhat surprised at the boys' answer, from his actions towards Seto and towards himself he wouldn't have been surprised if the answer was the opposite of that which was given.

"And if we were?" 

/A challenge?/ Smiling lightly Akeno brushed his fingers along the bare skin of Seto's arm before canting his head slightly to look once more at the boy across from him.  At the look Yami's breath stilled it wasn't' the look exactly as it was the mans eyes, their blue hues captivating in their unnatural intensity but just as quickly as he found himself pinned by that gaze he was set free from it, the man looking instead towards Seto. 

"If you were…" Smiling faintly Akeno studied Seto's still form.  His hair as it now hung forward, or in places still clung to dampened skin, his thick, long lashes as the rested gently against his cheeks and his slightly parted lips…

After a few moments of silence and no further movement from the two of them Yami sighed, realizing that the man had no intention of continuing. "And you, why are you so concerned?  What's your interest in Seto?"

"No interest.  Just…concern."  A small sad smile tugged at the mans lips for a moment before he gently shook his head and reached for the medical bag which he had set down earlier taking out the things he would need to draw blood. 

Miffed at the conversation and the ease at which he was overreacting to things both said and done Yami dismissed the man and finished removing Seto's shirt, allowing Seto to lay back down when it he was done, his eyes unconsciously traveling along the pale skin as it was revealed before pausing at a thin line that was just visible inside of Seto's right elbow the skin a shade paler than what surrounded it.  His head tilting slightly to the right Yami reached out and turning Seto's arm found that the scar ran diagonally from the inside of his elbow down to the outer base of his wrist resting on the bone. "What happened?"

Glancing up Takama scowled and looking away tightened the band he had tied around Seto's other arm. "Officially?  About ten years ago Seto got caught up in a fight at school and was injured by one of the boys when they pulled a knife."

Not having really expected an answer to his question Yami looked over at the man. "You don't think that's what happened?"

His scowl deepening Takama spared Yami a glance before indicating the scar with a syringe. "I know that's not what happened. For one that happened in the summer when school was out, secondly it happened extremely late at night and thirdly the cut's too rough to have been caused by a knife."

Watching as blood slowly started to fill the syringe Yami regarded the man then turned his gaze back towards the scar his fingers trailing gently along its path. "How do you know all this?" 

A sigh and rustling of materials as things were put away. "I was the one who treated him when his stepfather brought him to Kaiba Hospital." 

"And unofficially?" 

"Unofficially…  I believe his stepfather was responsible, but…you'd have to ask Seto.  Even then I don't know if he would tell you what really happened." 

--------

/Nii-sama…/  Frowning Mokuba reached out searching for the warmth of his brother beside him, the reassurance that contact would bring.  However all that met his questing fingers was the cold emptiness of air and the brush of material that was too rough to be silk, that didn't belong… 

His eyes slowly slitting open he found himself staring at a blank white wall and rolling over saw that he was once again back in his own room. /Nii-sama…/

Getting quietly out of bed not concerned with when or how he had been brought back to his own room Mokuba padded across the floor and started once more for his brothers' bedroom.  Every step brought back memories, memories of quietly shaking breath and clothes that clung like a second skin to his brothers trembling flesh.  Every step, every remembered sensation brought tears to his eyes, tears which were carefully wiped away and hidden as he came up to Seto's bedroom door. 

And with trembling fingers still damp from tears he reached out quietly opening the door and slipping inside was surprised to see both Akeno-san and Yami standing on either side of Seto's bed, the two looking up as he entered, and Seto still lying silent, asleep. "Akeno-san…?  How's Nii-sama ?  Is…is he ok?" 

Smiling fondly Takama watched as Mokuba climbed onto Seto's bed beside him his face showing unmasked fear and worry, an expression that seemed misplaced on the boy. "Aa, he's doing better I think." 

His eyes lowering Mokuba watched as his brothers' muscles constricted, his jaw clenching tightly before once again relaxing. "He promised me." 

Yami watched silently as Mokuba ducked his head, his bangs concealing his eyes, but not the lone tear, which escaped them to trail slowly down his cheek. "Mokuba…do you know how this happened?"

Wiping at his eyes Mokuba looked at the arm that Yami held before guiltily looking away. "Nii-sama…got in a fight, a long time ago." 

Clearing his throat Takama drew Mokuba's attention away from Yami and Seto and smiling the man reached out and brushed at the boys' dark fringe. "Mokuba do you know of anyplace that you and Seto might go that would be peaceful or relaxing?  Someplace where you could be alone for a while?" 

"Well…Nii-sama likes it at our beach house…" 

"That's good." Takama smiled brightly. "Do you think that you might be able to convince your brother to take you there for a while?"  Reaching up he rubbed absently at the back of his head. "I don't think that he would listen to me if I asked him to go." 

After looking downwards at his brother, studying him, Mokuba gently nodded. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

More AN:  Gah…once again a long chapter and nothing really happens in it at all. O___o.  Damn. 

 hmm….let's see… Me thinks me will address reviews. ^____^. 

Andrie – OMG They're dead by now aren't they? *sobs* 

Jurie – Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!  I thought that was quite evil of me too.

Darkness-sama & Cherrii – He's my fav. char too so torture = good. ^____^.

ShintaHimura – That's ok. 

Tainted Fortune – Thank you and yes it is. ^___^.

Unintentional Nightmare – Of course not!  I may take forever and a day but no story will ever get dropped.  P.S. I loved~~ Shimi : Alti  ^_________________^.

I would also like to thank :

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe, Shilver Mist4, Seto-Kaiba's-Fan, Sess9, Smoocher of Evil, Anonymous (You know who are *grins*), Shandrial, Sunrise and Sunset, Blue September, hallowing4, Mononoke, Angel_Soul03, Pikazoom, deaths shadow dragon & Mistal. 

Thank You all for reviewing and I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this little fikkie.  I'm sorry if I've skipped over anyone or didn't answer any questions that you might have had. 

Ians_K – Ji-chan of Saji


End file.
